The Romance of a Lily and a Rose
by Hitomi Shirou
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Marianne Bonnefoy, the story of their romance. EnglandxFem!France. Summary sucks, just read. Oneshot.


**Author Commentary;** I've had this idea for a while, so I'm going to do it. Nothing else to say about it.

This is my second gender switch fic, jeebus.

Derp, I think I made England and France OOC (somehow I can't bring myself to make Arthur insult women).

**Note;** If you don't understand some of England's phrases, it's 'cause I tried to actually make him sound British by using common British phrases I found on Wiki. And I tried to make Fem!France's accent authentic as well by eradicating her 'H's and turning her 'S's and 'Th's into 'Z's (except for names and places and a few other things).

Also; Jack=Wales, Ryan=North Ireland, Tiffany=The Free Sate of Ireland, Alexander (Alex)=Scotland

**Title;** The Romance of a Lily and a Rose

**Characters;** France, England

**Pairs;** FrUK

**Rating;** M

**Warnings;** Gender switching, swearing

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia or its characters.

Marianne Bonnefoy, with her charismatic French charm, heavenly good looks, and vast knowledge of pleasures of the body, was a woman that men would drop to their knees and beg for. No matter what sort of man came her way, she could have him only after a few sweet words and well placed hints. For many years, she contented herself with men who would ravish her body at night and be gone in the morning. She didn't mind, for if they weren't gone by the time she roused herself from sleep, she would be gone before they could. She was perfectly happy with one night stands who would indulge her in fine gifts during the day and ravish her all throughout the night.

That is, until she met Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur Kirkland was the exact opposite of Marianne; while he wasn't exactly ugly, far from it actually, he had the most horrendous eyebrows she had ever seen, and his taste in clothing was just as atrocious. He was stubborn, a terrible drunk, had no sense of humour, a terrible cook, brash, had a tendency to say the opposite of what he meant, and could be a complete idiot at times. However, he was also well mannered and a practiced gentleman, which rounded out his character (somewhat, and it also helped that he came from one of the most respected families in England).

Their meeting wasn't all that spectacular or romantic either. It had been less of a cliché, heartfelt and soulful meeting and more of a shouting match at the local bar. It had started when he had bumped into her and accidently spilled her drink on the floor.

"Ah! I juzt paid for zat!" Marianne cried, looking forlornly at the upended glass on the floor at her feet.

"Oh, sorry." the young man said, fishing out his wallet, "I'll buy you another one."

Marianne huffed, "You 'ave also ztained my favourite pair of shoes as well, zo I demand that you pay for zem az well."

The man sputtered, "What? I'm not paying for your bloody shoes! I spilled your drink! Not muddied your footwear!"

"You zpilled my drink **on** my shoes! I ask zat you pay for boz!" Marianne shouted.

The young man in front of her growled, "I'll pay for the goddamned drink, but the shoes are your problem. What sort of woman wears expensive footwear if she doesn't want them to be dirtied?"

"A fashionable one, _Monsieur_." Marianne sneered, "But it zeemz zat zuch zingz az fashion are lozt on you."

The man snorted, "Oh really? Well, I don't think I need a snooty **French**" he spat the word, "gold digger giving me advise on how to live my life."

"G-Gold digger!" Marianne bristled, "How dare you! I am no zuch thing!"

He rolled his eyes, "Oh please, I've seen your type many a time before." he scrutinized her a moment, "Expensive clothing, obviously bought by someone else, your manners aren't that of a woman brought up in a rich home. And you're showing off a lot of skin, which is basically a sign to every male in the room what you're after, and you've been leering at the men who ordered the expensive drinks. Goodness, it couldn't be more obvious if you hung a bloody neon sigh around your neck!"

Marianne, who'd by now had heard quite enough, let out a shriek and lunged for the man, managing to hit him upside the head before the young bouncer laid a hand on her arm, restraining her gently.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he said.

The other man laughed, "Serves you right, you-"

"You too, sir."

"What! Why?"

"You're disrupting the other customers." the bouncer said. He gently tugged Marianne towards the door. Arthur, flushed with embarrassment, grudgingly followed, avoiding all eye contact.

When the two of them were standing just outside of the pub, the young man sighed and turned to Marianne, "Look, sorry about all this."

Marianne raised an eyebrow, but the man went on, "I really should have just paid for the drink, but not the shoes. The dry cleaning, yes, but not the shoes themselves. Either way, I'm sorry I got you kicked out."

Marianne sighed, "I am zorry az well. I am uzually more agreeable."

He laughed, "I can sympathize, I'm not myself either after a few rounds in the boozer."

Marianne laughed a little as well, "Only a few? Lightweight."

He rolled his eyes, but extended his hand for her to shake, "My name's Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ma'am."

Marianne regarded him for a moment, then placed her hand in his, "I am Marianne Bonnefoy. It iz a pleasure."

Instead of simply shaking it, Arthur raised her hand to his lips and kissed her dainty knuckle. She blushed, but he only smiled kindly at her.

That was there first meeting, nearly five months ago. Now things had escalated between them to the point that tonight, they would be going on their thirtieth date (not counting that first night where, after getting kicked out of the bar, they went back to Marianne's apartment, gotten tipsy off of good wine and fallen asleep together). Marianne was in the bath right now, washing up after a days worth of work before Arthur arrived at her apartment. Relaxing a little, she thought about the two of them. Looking at them, they really didn't seem like they were dating at all. They fought and squabbled every chance they got, didn't agree on anything, and basically just pissed each other off. Still, they enjoyed each others company. Marianne did anyway. It had only been two months, but already Marianne found herself really coming to like Arthur.

"Marianne? Are you in there?" came Arthur's voice through the door.

Marianne nearly drowned herself she jerked so hard, "A-Arthur! What on earz are you doing?"

Arthur let out a huff, "I tried to call to tell you I'd be early, but you weren't answering, so I got worried and came over. By the way, you forgot to lock your door again."

Marianne grumbled, "Go wait in ze living room, I will be a moment."

She heard footsteps shuffling away from the door, signaling that Arthur had obeyed her. Quickly, she got out of the tub, towel dried herself off, and slipped on her silk bathrobe. She exited the bathroom and walked out into the living room.

"Zorry about ziz, I just 'ave to get drezzed." she said.

From her couch, Arthur smiled, "Take your time, I was the one who came early."

She smiled back and walked back out of the living room and into her bedroom. The one room in her home that Arthur had not seen, surprisingly, now that she thought about it. Usually by this point in a relationship, she would have slept with the man she was seeing. However, Arthur had done nothing more than politely touch her, never indicating if he wanted to go further with her. He was a perfect gentleman, opening doors for her, taking her coat, kissing her hand, all of that romantic stuff. As charming as it was, it was also frustrating. Until this point in her life, Marianne had had only short, sexual relationships. The men she spent her time with would either sleep with her and then leave, or shower her in gifts and keep her by their side until someone knew came along. Arthur was entirely different. He acted a little like the second type of man, always being nice to her, but he never touched her inappropriately; sometimes he also acted like the first type of man, laughing with her and treating her like a buddy, but never disrespecting her.

Marianne sighed and got dressed, willing her hair to dry faster as she went. Luckily, she had laid out her outfit beforehand, so there was no need to stress over what she was going to wear. She slid out of her bathrobe and grabbed her panties, shuffling into them quickly. She grabbed her stockings and began pulling them on. For a moment, she lost her balance and nearly toppled over. Her arm shot out and grabbed hold of her bedside table, toppling it over with a loud thump.

"Marianne? Are you alright?" Arthur called through the bedroom door.

"F-fine. Juzt fell over." Marianne called back.

"You sure you're alright?" Arthur asked, "We can stay home if you aren't feeling well."

"I am fine Arthur. I juzt tripped. Qualité, vous inquiétez trop _[Goodness, you worry too much]_." Marianne said.

On the other side of the door, Arthur rolled his eyes, "Fine fine, it's not like I was worrying for your sake or anything."

Marianne rolled her eyes and finished pulling on her dress. She reached behind her to do up her dress, but found that she couldn't quite get it, "Merde _[Shit]_." she said after struggling for a moment, "Arthur! Could you fazten my drezz for me S'il vous plaît _[Please]_?"

Arthur sighed, "You do realize that means I'll have to come in and see you in the buff, right?"

"Oui, ze door iz unlocked. Come right in." Marianne said.

Muttering something about 'shameless women', Arthur pushed open the door and walked inside. His eyes fell on Marianne's exposed back, pale and smooth and perfect. He swallowed and politely averted his eyes, willing himself not to go red in the face.

"Ah, zere you are. Could you fazten ze back? It iz done up wiz corzeting and it iz really difficult to do up from ze front." Marianne said, lifting her hair out of the way.

"Y-yes." Arthur said lamely.

He reached out and grabbed hold of the two blue ribbons at the back. After some juggling, he figured out how they fastened and began treading them through their correct hooks. His fingers brushed against her warm back as he worked; her skin was so soft. Blushing, he fought back unwanted arousal and finished fastening the beautiful blue dress that Marianne wore. Instead of bringing his hands away, he let them drift down to rest on her shapely hips. She jerked a little, but didn't move away from him. Leaning down, Arthur laid an open mouth kiss to the back of her exposed neck. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back into the touch.

Before he could tear her dress off of her, Arthur remembered himself and pulled away with a cough, "Right, well, shall we get going?" he asked.

Marianne sighed, "Not yet, I 'ave to put on my make up."

"Right. Take your time." Arthur said, "I'll just go back to the living room."

Marianne watched him leave, closing the door behind him, and sighed. Shoot, so close.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were making their way down to Arthur's car. They had plans to go out to dinner at a nice restaurant in a more upscale part of London. At the time, Marianne had no idea just how rich Arthur's family was, or even what Arthur did for a living. So when they arrived at a very expensive French restaurant, she was a little blown away.

"Arthur, 'ow can you afford ziz?" Marianne asked.

Arthur shrugged, "I make enough in a year to afford to be able to go to these types of restaurants once in a while. By the way, I don't like French food."

Marianne raised an eyebrow, "Zen why take me 'ere? I do not mind any type of food, azide from fazt food."

"Because I know that French food is your favourite." Arthur replied, not looking into her eyes and blushing slightly.

Marianne blushed a little herself and smiled, "Ah, zank you." she said.

Arthur smiled back and opened the door for her. All throughout the night, Arthur was the perfect gentleman, taking her coat for her, pouring her glasses of wine, and holding her hand nearly the entire time. After dinner, they decided to take a walk through the park. It was sweet and romantic, just the thing many men had done for Marianne before taking her to bed. However, when Arthur dropped her off at home, he didn't even drop a hint that he might like to stay for the night.

"_Maybe he isn't attracted to me like that?"_ Marianne thought to herself that night as she got ready for bed, _"I can't think of any other reason."_

The next night, Marianne was sitting at the same bar that she and Arthur met at, trying to figure out what Arthur was doing with her. She was on her third glass of wine when she overheard a name being said by another girl at the bar.

"Yeah, his name was Arthur Kirkland, I keep telling you. Stupid sod."

Marianne turned; the speaker was a young girl, brunette with brown eyes and pale skin. Her body was very lovely, enough to make men look twice at her. Marianne, however, was not impressed. Who was this girl, and what was she doing talking about Arthur? Casually, Marianne leaned over and touched the young girls arm.

"I am zorry, but who are you talking about?" she asked as politely as she could.

The girl raised an eyebrow, but smiled and said, "Just this man who's rather wicked under the covers, if you catch my drift." she tittered.

Marianne felt her blood boil, but she kept a smile on her face, "And what waz 'iz name again?"

The girl smirked, "Arthur Kirkland. And let me tell you, he was just wonderful. As soon as we got to my apartment, he couldn't keep his hands off me. Was gone in the morning though. Too bad, I would have loved seconds."

With that, Marianne stood and left the bar.

What exactly was Arthur doing with her? He treated other women like she was used to being treated, but not her. Was there something wrong with her body that Arthur didn't find attractive? But the other girl wasn't half as good looking as her. True, Marianne was a tad older, but not enough for her to be losing her edge. After a few more drinks, Marianne decided to confront Arthur about it.

Too bad she was drunk off her ass.

"Aarrthhuuuur!" she whined over the phone, " 'ow come we 'aven't 'ad zex yet?"

" . . . What?", Arthur said.

"Do you find me attractive Arthur?" Marianne asked, pouting cutely, even though Arthur couldn't see her.

" . . . Are you drunk?"

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. _[Maybe, maybe not.]_" Marianne sing-songed.

"Marianne, you know I don't speak French. In English please." Arthur sighed.

"Arthur." she said huskily, "I want you to come over."

On the other end of the line, Arthur dropped his pencil, "M-Marianne, what on earth is this all about?"

"Come over and zpeak to me in person." Marianne said, "I will zee you in a few minutez!"

"Marianne, wait-!"

*click*

"Dammit. Infuriating woman."

Fifteen minutes later, Arthur let himself into Marianne's apartment (she forgot to lock her front door again). Marianne was waiting for him, sprawled out on the couch, wearing nothing but a **very** see through nighty that just barely reached her thighs and an equally see through bra and pantie set to match the nighty. Upon seeing him enter her apartment, she leapt up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Arthur! You came!" she said, squeezing him close to her body.

"Y-you didn't really leave a lot of room to argue." Arthur said, trying to ignore the state of (un)dress Marianne was in, "What exactly did you want to talk about again?"

Marianne pulled away and smirked, "Well, zere really iz not zuppozed to be much talking involved, but if you like it like zat, I am zure I can manage."

"Huh?" was the only thing Arthur managed to get out before he was pulled down onto the couch on top of a smirking Marianne, "W-Wait!"

Marianne paid him no heed as she pulled him down and began licking his neck. She judged the pleasured groan as a good sign and continued until Arthur pushed himself up and off of her.

"Marianne! Stop this now!" he said, flustered and red in the face.

Marianne sat up, "I knew it! I should 'ave known!" she cried. Quickly, she leapt off the couch and tried to put as much distance between her and Arthur as possible.

"Marianne! What on earth is this all about!" Arthur cried, leaping up after her.

"You do not find me attractive!" Marianne shrieked.

Arthur sputtered, "W-What? That's insane!"

Marianne turned and marched up to Arthur. Grabbing onto his collar, she said, "Then why won't you touch me? If you zink I am attractive, why 'ave we not 'ad zex?"

Arthur flushed bright red, "W-what on earth are you on about? I find you plenty attractive, but it doesn't mean we have to have sex. That's not how relationships work."

Marianne was about to say something, but Arthur cut her off, "Look, you're drunk Marianne. We'll talk in the morning when you're sober." he said, grabbing her arm and attempting to tug her toward her room.

Marianne ripped her arm away, "Then what about zoze ozer women?"

Arthur raised a prominent brow, "Other women? What other women? There are no other women aside from you." he said, starting to get a little frantic. She didn't think she was being cheated on, did she?

Marianne growled, "Then what waz zat woman talking about? She said that she zlept with a man who could not keep 'iz 'andz off 'er and 'iz name was Arthur Kirkland! Do not tell me that it is a different perzon, 'Kirkland' is too uncommon a name!"

Arthur thought for a moment, then it dawned on him, "Oh _those_ women. The ones from before. I thought you thought I was cheating on you! Goodness, don't scare me like that."

Marianne growled, "It iz not about zat right now! Why can you zleep with zem and not wiz me?" she cried.

Arthur sighed, "Because that's not what this relationship is about. It's not what I want it to be about." he smiled at her, "I like you, Marianne, I want it to be about that."

Marianne blushed, "Quoi? _[What?]_"

Arthur rolled his eyes and took her hand in his. Gently, he brought it up to his lips and kissed her knuckle, the exact same way he did when they first met, "Marianne, I don't want our relationship to be based off of sex. Yes, sex is nice, and I admit that I enjoy it very much, but that's not the only thing I want to share with you."

Marianne blushed even harder, "Wh-what do you want our relationship to be about?"

Arthur smiled at her, "I want it to be about us, and what we feel for each other." he said, reaching up with his other hand and brushing her hair behind her ear, "I like you very much Marianne."

Marianne's heart skipped a beat. In the past, men had told her that they wanted her, that they would do anything for her, but not once had she been told by a man that she was liked by them. They lusted after her and that was it. However, here was Arthur, telling her that he liked her, and he didn't want a solely physical relationship, like the men before him. He wanted to be the man in her life. Be her emotional support, her chivalrous knight in shining armor, the man she never had in her vast experiences with men.

Slowly, almost shyly, Marianne cuddled up close to Arthur, "Je vous aime aussi. _[I like you too.]_" she said into his shoulder.

Arthur smiled and hugged her tight, "I don't know a word of French, so I'll just assume that you were accepting my feelings." he said, then pulled away, "Now let's get you to bed, you're going to be one hungover woman in the morning."

True to this statement, Marianne was throwing up the entire next morning. Arthur stuck around to help hold her long curly blond hair out of the way and fetch her painkillers, but by noon he had to leave.

"I have to go to work. I left early yesterday so they aren't going to be happy with me when I show up today." Arthur explained.

Marianne nodded, then asked, "Where do you work? You never told me."

"I work at my Mother's Company, but I'm also an author." Arthur said, "I'm almost finished my book, and I'm hoping that an editing company will like it."

"Oh." Marianne said, "Well, anyway, you should get going, or your bozz will be angry wiz you."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes 'dear'." he said, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips before opening the door, "I'll see you when I get off. Later." he said before shutting the door and making his way out of her apartment.

Marianne blushed a little, _" 'Dear', he says, like we're a married couple."_ she thought. She scoffed and set about preparing for her day.

When she arrived at the small restaurant where she worked, she was in higher spirits. Work was going to be a bit of a trial due to her hangover, but she would manage it.

When she got there, her boss was glaring vehemently at her, "Late late late! That's all that happens around here with you around! Get to work before I really fire your ass!"

"Oui Madam!" Marianne cheered, flouncing around the old hag and into the back of the store. She would never really fire her, she was their best cook they had. Simple ingredients became food for kings under her skilled hands.

"Hey you!" Marianne's co-worker called, "Where have you been?"

"Ugh, zrowing up into ze toilette. I 'ad too much of ze red monzter in me lazt night." Marianne said, sitting next to the girl.

She laughed, "Had too much wine, did you? How did that come about? Score another rich man did ya?"

Marianne thought of Arthur and blushed, "Actually no. I 'ave not been zeeing anyone but my . . . boyfriend." Marianne struggled to get the word out. To her, boyfriends had been silly young boys she dated in high school, but what other word was there to describe Arthur at this point?

She whirled on Marianne, "A boyfriend? You?" she cried skeptically, "Not a chance!"

Marianne was a little annoyed with her, "Oui, my boyfriend. 'e iz a good man, and 'e treatz me well."

The girl, for she was barely out of school, latched onto Marianne's arm, "Tell me about him! What's his name?"

Marianne resisted the urge to shake her off, "Arthur Kirkland."

Again the girl overreacted, "No way! _The_ Arthur Kirkland! No wonder you're with him! You sly shrew!"

Marianne raised an eyebrow, "What iz ziz?"

The girl gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes and pulled a magazine out of her purse, "He's only part of the richest family in the area! The Kirkland's have been featured in local magazine's time and time again! The latest article was on the second youngest brother, Arthur Kirkland! Here, read read!" she thrust the magazine into her hands.

Marianne flipped through the magazine. Sure enough, there was a small article on Arthur Kirkland, and even a few pictures. The article revealed that Arthur was indeed from a very well off family that dated back as far as Queen Elizabeth I. Marianne had had no idea that Arthur was this rich; he never acted like it once. Marianne set the magazine down.

"Now I'm totally not surprised that you're with this guy. I mean, he's totally your type. Rich, not bad looking, and probably a wonder in the sack." she gushed.

Marianne rolled her eyes, "I would not know."

She raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't know what?"

" 'ow 'e iz in bed, I would not know. We 'ave not 'ad zex." Marianne explained.

She gaped, and Marianne was tempted to shove something down that useless mouth of hers, like a pineapple, "No way! You haven't!"

"No! We 'ave not!" Marianne snapped.

Foe the rest of the day, the girl gushed and made noise about her and Arthur, and how it was _just so awesome_ that they were together. Marianne did her best to ignore it, but she couldn't help but spit some insults in French in her direction. Still, the girl remained oblivious and chattered the day away.

At the same time, Arthur was sitting in his office, pretending to work to keep his Mother happy. He really wished he could be somewhere else. Maybe with Marianne, talking with her about how crappy work was, that sounded fun. When you could understand her heavy French accent, she was actually good conversation. Mm, and she wasn't all that bad looking either. In fact, she was rather beautiful. Arthur sighed; he really should get around to shagging her. They had been dating for three months now, and they were adults, so it wasn't like they were teenagers who didn't know their limits yet. And it wasn't like Marianne was apposed to the idea, with the way she acted last night.

A knock came to the door, "Hey there!" Arthur's Danish friend and co-worker, Matthias Køhler, called from the doorway, "Got a minute?"

Arthur chuckled, "Always. Honestly, I have no idea what my Mum's thinking, having me putter around her damn company."

Matthias laughed and sat down in the chair on the other side of Arthur's desk, "Makes good money though yeh?"

"Yeah, that's the only thing keeping me here." Arthur sniggered, leaning back in his chair, "So what about you? What're you doing here?"

Matthias shrugged, "It's not like I'll get fired for goofing off a little, not with you behind me."

Arthur laughed, "I didn't know you swung that way, ya knob jockey."

Matthias looked confused for a moment, then his words dawned on him, "Ahshit not like that!" he cried.

Arthur burst into hysterical laughter, "You completely walked into that one! You're such a stupid git!"

After a small tussle (which Matthias won, because he was quite a bit bigger than Arthur), the two of them sat back into their chairs again, both laughing. After a moment, Arthur turned to Matthias, "Hey, wanna bunk off for the day?" he asked.

Matthias grinned, "But technically, are we still going to be here?" he asked.

Arthur clicked a few things on his computer, "Now we are." he said.

Matthias smiled and leapt up, "Then let's go hit the bar!"

"Ah, not the bar, I'm heading back to Marianne's when I get off of 'work'." Arthur said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door with Matthias, "She wouldn't be very happy with me if I came home lashed."

Matthias chuckled, "You're new lady?"

Arthur smiled, "And she's beautiful, let me tell you." he said, "Blue eyed blonde and wonderfully fit. I'll introduce you to her some time, you'd love her. She actually managed to drink me under once."

Matthias let out a whistle, "Now I have to meet her. Any woman who can both stand you and drink with you is worth meeting on my list."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Git."

The two of them ended up at a small café, sitting in a window booth in the far corner and sipping their drinks (Irish coffee for Matthias, and Earl Grey tea for Arthur). Usually, they would have sat out in the patio, but earlier, it had begun to rain and the wind picked up, so now they were sitting inside, watching the streets get rained on.

Matthias sighed, "Damn your British weather. It sucks money balls."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It's not like I can control it. Take it up with Mother Nature."

Matthias chuckled, "I'll put it down on my list of things I'll ask her about when I meet her. Anything you want me to ask?"

Arthur sighed, "I don't know, why are woman so hard to deal with?"

Matthias laughed, "I think her head would implode if she tried to answer that question!"

"One of the many mysteries of the world, women." Arthur said, sipping his tea.

"So what about your woman, Marianne? Tell me about her." Matthias asked.

Arthur sighed contently and leaned back in his chair, "For one thing, she's French."

"Oh dear."

"I know right? I never would have thought that I would end up with a Frenchwoman." Arthur said, "But she's . . . oh she's just wonderful. She's sassy, sarcastic, good conversation, funny, a good cook, and God let me tell you, she is bloody gorgeous." Arthur said, visualizing Marianne in his head.

Matthias watched a stupid grin spread over Arthur's face, "You really must like this woman."

Arthur smiled, "You know, it's still too early to tell, but I honestly thing she could be the one."

Matthias's eyes widened, "Really? I though you said you weren't the marrying kind?"

Arthur shrugged, "Who knows, it's all in the future."

For the next few hours, the two of them talked about their plans, their families, their past partners, their current partners, and anything else that came up in conversation (they weren't exactly how, but bestiality somehow popped up somewhere between the financial future of Iceland and Liberal vs Conservative Government). Outside, the rain continued to pick up, and before long, it was pouring out. Arthur glanced at his watch and stood up.

"I should probably get going." Arthur said, "I told Marianne I would go over to her place after work, assuming she's home by now as well."

Matthias grinned and chuckled, waving him away, "Go go. Go home to your lovely little wife."

Arthur smacked him on the head and left the café, leaving some money on the counter for his tea. As he walked out the door, he grabbed a discarded newspaper from a table and unfolded it to use as a makeshift umbrella against the rain. He wrapped his coat tightly around himself, held up the newspaper, and stepped out into the pouring rain. Marianne's apartment building wasn't too far from the café, but by the time he got there, he was pretty much soaked through save for his head and shoulders. Arthur only hoped that Marianne had something big enough to fit him.

"Marianne." he called, knocking on her door, "Marianne are you there?" there was no answer, so he went out on a limb and assumed that her door was once again unlocked. He turned the knob and wasn't surprised to find that the door swung open with no resistance. Arthur reminded himself to talk to Marianne about forgetting to lock her door all of the time.

Making his way inside, Arthur heard the shower shut off in the bathroom and the shuffle of a woman drying and dressing herself. Arthur leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door and waited for Marianne to come out.

"You forgot to lock your door again." Arthur called through the door, "Someone's going to walk in and pinch all your things one day."

Marianne chuckled through the door, "It 'az not 'appened yet, Arthur, and I only leave ze door unlocked when I am 'ome, zo should a man walk in zrough my unlocked door, zey would either be an invited guezt or a rapizt."

"Even worse." Arthur said.

Marianne walked out of the bathroom in her silken bathrobe, "I am trained in zelf defenze. At ze very leazt, I can ztall my attacker long enough to run."

Arthur sighed, "Still, a chain lock at least would work. It'd be right in front of your eyes so you wouldn't forget it."

Marianne laughed and kissed him, "You are paranoid mon cher. I am fine. Now, I am making ztew for zupper, would you like to join me?"

Arthur smiled at the thought of Marianne's home cooking, "Very much so." he said.

Marianne smiled and led him to her kitchen. Within minutes, the smell of stewing meat, vegetables, and spices permeated the air of the apartment along with the chatter of two people who were very much in love.

It was some weeks later when Arthur brought Marianne flowers one day. Lilies and Roses, her two favourite flowers.

"What is all ziz?" Marianne asked, filling a vase with water for the blossoms.

"I'm not allowed to bring my girlfriend flowers if I want to?" Arthur asked rhetorically.

"I did not zay zat, it iz juzt very zudden." Marianne said, placing the flowers in the vase and putting it on the table, "I waz juzt wondering if zere waz an occazion, zat iz all."

"No occasion, just saw them in the store, thought of you, and bought them." Arthur said, shrugging, "It had both of your favourite flowers in it, so it reminded me of you."

In truth, Arthur had specially ordered the bouquet of flowers to put Marianne into a good mood. Neither of them had work in the morning or that night, so they wouldn't have to worry about waking up late or anything. It was the perfect night to finally go to bed together, and Arthur was going to try his best to be as romantic as possible for Marianne. He at least knew enough to bring her flowers, women went crazy for flowers.

Marianne eyed him skeptically, but didn't say anything about it, "I was zinking of making chicken for dinner, but I am debating on lemon chicken or zpiced chicken. What do you zink?"

"Lemon chicken sounds good, would you like me to help?" Arthur asked.

Marianne snorted a laugh, "And 'ave you ruin my kitchen again? Not a chance."

Arthur huffed, "Thought it would be nice to ask." he said, "And it's not my fault that the burner caught on fire."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Ze burner did not catch on fire mon cher, ze pot did, while you were boiling water of all zingz."

"At least it was easy to put out." Arthur said, "And I tried, and that's what counts."

"Ze brain countz mon cher." Marianne said as she bustled about the kitchen. She smiled, "But oui, your 'eart was in ze right place."

Arthur smiled and got up, "How about you tell me what to do and I try not to burn anything?"

Marianne weighed her options, "Alright, but you do dishez afterwardz." she said.

"Only if I manage to screw up." Arthur bargained.

"Deal." Marianne said.

That night, only the steamed vegetables, which Arthur had insisted he could manage, went wrong and tuned into inedible mush. Having lost the bet, Arthur washed dishes while Marianne teased him.

"You really are 'opeless in ze kitchen mon cher. You should juzt leave ze kitchen to me and everyone'z tummiez will be much 'appier." she chuckled.

Arthur huffed, "I was distracted."

Marianne tilted her head, "By what?"

Arthur put the last dish in the dish rack and dried his hands. Tossing the towel on the counter, he walked over and wrapped his arms around Marianne, "What I was planning on having for dessert." he said huskily.

"A-and what waz zat?" Marianne asked, even though she probably knew the answer.

"You." Arthur said, then kissed her passionately.

Surprised, but pleasantly so, Marianne wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, deepening the kiss. Testing the waters, Arthur ran his tongue across the seam of her rose colored lips. Immediately, Marianne parted her lips and pressed back with her own tongue. Soon, the two of them were locked in a tongue battle for dominance. Slowly, Arthur treaded a hand through Marianne's golden curls, lightly tugging her head back to deepen the kiss some more. Marianne hummed and obliged, letting him explore her mouth.

Remembering that they were still in the middle of Marianne's kitchen, Arthur pulled away and tugged Marianne out to the hallway, "Why don't we take this to the bedroom? It's much more comfortable there."

Marianne smirked, "I could not agree wiz you more, mon cher." she said, her French accent clouding her words even more than usual.

By some miracle, they managed to get to the bedroom with all of their clothes on. That however, did not last very long. The two of them fell onto the bed in only their underwear, and those were fast disappearing as well.

If Arthur could get this fucking bra off.

"What the-?" Arthur said, tugging at the back of the bra, "Stupid thing, why won't it come undone?"

Marianne sighed, "Mon cher, it undoez in ze front."

"Oh."

Marianne giggled, then moaned as Arthur cupped her breasts as he undid the front of her bra with his teeth. He pulled it away and brought his head back to look at her exposed chest. Arthur licked his lips; yes, Marianne _was_ perfection. It was no wonder she had men begging at her feet. Smirking to himself, Arthur leaned forward and captured a pert pink nipple between his teeth, his thumb and forefinger rolling its twin.

"O~h mon cher, c'est si bon. Faites-le davantage. _[My dear, that it so good. Do it more.]_" Marianne sighed, throwing her arms around Arthur's neck and pulling him closer.

Arthur hummed and licked the hardened nipple in his mouth. Marianne gasped and arched her back. Arthur smirked and began trailing kisses lower on her divine body. Gently, he laid her out on her back and made his way down to her panties. He nibbled the waistband a little, then kissed his way back up to Marianne's mouth. Smirking again, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and slid his hand into her panties.

"Ah!" Marianne cried as he rubbed her clitoris. She spread her legs and raised her hips into his hand, encouraging, "Oh _Dieu_! S'il vous plaît! Plus! _[Oh _God_! Please! More!]_"

Arthur chuckled, "Avec plaisir, ma plus chère. _[With pleasure, my dearest.]_" he said, with a bad accent.

Marianne blushed; few men had ever spoken her native tongue to her unless they were French to begin with, and certainly none had ever taken the time to learn for her, "Arthur, vous m'êtes trop bon. _[Arthur, you are too good for me.]_"

Arthur raised a large eyebrow, "My knowledge of French isn't exactly up to par yet. What did you say?"

Marianne smiled and kissed Arthur soundly on the mouth, no tongue, just a soft meeting of the lips. She pulled away and laid as kiss to both his cheeks, "Never mind." she said.

Arthur looked confused, but didn't press the matter and fully removed Marianne's panties from her hips. His kissed her lips once more before moving to lavish her jaw, neck, and collarbone in little nibbles, kisses, and licks, sliding a finger into her warm wetness as he did so. Marianne gasped and arched her body into Arthur's above her. As Arthur thrusted his finger into her womanhood, she scratched his back with her long fingernails. Remembering that Arthur had needs as well, she unwound one arm and shoved her hand down the front of Arthur's boxers and stroked him.

Arthur jerked, "Hn~!" he groaned. He lightly thrust his hips down into her skilled hand, concentrating enough to keep thrusting his finger. Panting, he added a second finger.

Marianne whimpered and pulled Arthur's boxers down off of his hips. Arthur used his free hand to help get them down to his knees, where he then managed to kick them away. Ignoring Marianne's whine of protest, he slid his fingers out and gently laid himself on her, shuddering at the feeling of skin on skin between them.

"Vous êtes si beau Marianne. _[You are so beautiful Marianne.]_" Arthur said, barely managing to get the foreign words out of his mouth.

Marianne smiled and kissed Arthur, pressing her tongue against his. While he was distracted with that, she hooked a leg around him and managed to flip them over. She grinned down at him and sat herself on his stomach, his erection poking her in the back.

"It iz my turn now, mon cher." Marianne purred. She scooted backwards over Arthur's body, trailing her hands along his toned chest, flicking his nipples as she passed over them. When Marianne was faced with Arthur's engorged member, she smirked, braced his hips down so he couldn't buck, and licked him, base to tip and back.

Arthur gasped, "Cor blimey!" he cried, fisting the sheets tightly between his fingers and trying not to buck and choke the poor woman, "Oh~ Marianne."

Said woman grinned devilishly and took the head of the leaking cock into her mouth, sucking lightly. Above her, Arthur gasped and moaned, murmuring soft encouragements to her. She hummed and sucked more into her mouth, enjoying all of the cute noises Arthur was making.

"M-Marianne, if you d-don't want this to end n-now, I suggest you st-stop." Arthur choked out through moans and gasps.

Marianne gave the straining dick one last lick before pulling away, "Already mon cher? But we 'ave barely begun."

Arthur huffed and flipped them over again. Before Marianne could protest, he sealed his slightly chapped lips to her full ones. Once again, they were locked in a battle of tongue and teeth, Arthur slowly beginning to grind himself against her wet sex. He broke away and trailed kisses and licks and bites down her taunt body, giving extra special attention to Marianne's full breasts, before reaching the junction between her legs. Smirking a little, Arthur gave her clit a light nip.

Marianne gasped, "Oh mon Dieu! Arthur! Faites cela de nouveau! S'il vous plaît! _[Oh my God! Arthur! Do that again! Please!]_" she cried, arching her hips up.

Arthur grinned, and began licking her wet folds, making obscene slurping noises as he did. Without warning, he shoved his tongue into her as far as it would go. Marianne whimpered and treaded her long, delicate fingers into his shaggy locks, gripping with surprising strength. Arthur pulled away and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Délicieux. _[Delicious.]_" Arthur purred. He crawled back up her body and aligned their hips, "Ready?" he asked.

"Arthur, s'il vous plaît, me prennent. _[Arthur, please, take me.]_ Marianne panted, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "J'ai besoin de vous maintenant. _[I need you now.]_

Arthur barely understood what she just said, but decided to interoperate is as a positive. Slowly, so he didn't hurt her on accident, he pushed forward, groaning as he was encased in Marianne's tight, wet heat.

After waiting for her to adjust for a moment, Arthur began a steady, brisk pace of hip movement. Marianne whimpered and sighed pretty French endearments into his ear, clutching his shoulders as he nibbled at her neck like a lovesick schoolboy. The only sounds in the room was the creaking of the bed, the sound of sweaty fleshy hitting equally sweaty flesh, and the moans and sighs flowing past the lips of the two lovers tangled together, only increasing as their pace increased.

Marianne came first, arching into Arthur's hard body, still thrusting above her. A split second later, Arthur came as well, snapping his hips forward and spilling himself inside of her. They stayed suspended in the throes of pleasure a moment longer before collapsing together on the bed. They panted on the bed, spent and satisfied. With a grunt, Arthur pulled himself from Marianne and rolled onto his back, pulling Marianne to his chest as he did so.

"You're so amazing." Arthur said, too tired to remember how to say it in French.

"Vous êtes un homme si merveilleux Arthur. Séjour avec moi? _[You are so wonderful Arthur. Stay with me?]_" Marianne whispered, half hoping that he didn't understand or didn't hear.

Arthur simply kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, not giving any indication if he understood or not. Marianne snuggled into his chest and fell asleep to the steady sound of Arthur's heart beating in his chest.

The next morning, Marianne awoke first. At first she was disoriented, unsure of her surroundings, but then the memories of last night flooded back into her head. She attempted to sit up, but strong arms held her fast to a softly breathing chest. She turned her head and looked up into Arthur's sleeping face. He looked peaceful in sleep, and a few years younger when he wasn't scowling. Marianne reached up with one hand and traced the edge of his jaw, which was a little prickly with morning stubble. She smiled a little, then wrestled her way out of Arthur's grip, struggling with the blankets for a moment (Arthur must have covered them after she drifted off). Grabbing Arthur's button up shirt from the floor, she pulled it on and walked out into the kitchen.

"_What would Arthur like for breakfast?"_ Marianne thought, looking around her kitchen for ingredients, _"He mentioned that he likes scones, maybe I'll make some of those?"_

Quickly gathering all of the things she would need to make scones, she set to work, trying to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake up Arthur. It didn't take long before her oven was filled with a tray of slowly baking scones.

When Arthur woke up, he was a little surprised to find himself alone. For a moment he thought that Marianne had left him, but he quickly scrapped the idea; this was her apartment after all. Sitting up and stretching, he then noticed the smell of baking scones wafting out from the kitchen. Smiling, Arthur pulled on his boxers and pants, and walked out into the kitchen to find Marianne wearing his shirt and bent over the oven to check the scones.

Arthur grinned and snuck up behind her. Swiftly, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck and shoulder, "Hm, morning." he said.

Marianne jerked, but relaxed after she figured out that it was only her lover, "Goodnezz Arthur, do not zneak up on me zo. You nearly gave me a 'eart attack!" she scolded, but leaned back into Arthur's warm body anyway.

Arthur chuckled, nuzzling her neck, which was dotted with little red marks here and there, "Sorry. What's for breakfast? Smells good."

"Zconez. I remembered zat you zaid you liked zem, zo I made zome." Marianne said, leaning forward to check them again.

Arthur forced back a groan as Marianne's firm buttcheeks pressed against his half-hard morning erection. Damn woman probably knew exactly what she was doing too. Coughing a little, he pulled his hips away from Marianne's rear.

"Why don't I get started on the tea then?" Arthur said, offering nervous smile and willing his erection away.

"Whatever you like." Marianne said absently, giving one of the scones a poke to see if they were ready. She shook her head and closed the oven again, "Pas préparez toujours encore. _[Still not ready yet.]_" she muttered to herself.

Arthur chuckled a little at her antics and set about making the tea. Luckily there was still a canister of earl grey that he'd left in her cupboard, so he wouldn't have to suffer through drinking coffee that morning (he really detested the vile black drink, the smell made him physically sick). As he put the kettle on, he noticed the date on the calendar.

"Oh bugger." Arthur growled.

"What iz wrong?" Marianne asked, pulling a steaming tray of scones from the oven.

Arthur glanced at Marianne, "Well, you see, my family is rather well off."

Marianne nodded, "Oui, I know. I read it in a magazine."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow, "Oh did you? I didn't know. Anyway, my mother hosts a party for all of her colleagues and my brothers, me, and my sister are all required to come. If we don't we'll never hear the end of it from my mother."

Marianne chuckled, "Zoundz terrible, mon cher. When iz ziz party?"

Arthur glanced at the calendar again, "A week from today. So, would you mind coming with me?"

Marianne smiled, "I would love to come meet your famille." she said, pushing the scones onto a cooling rack and disposing the tray into the sink to be washed later, "But I will 'ave to inform my grumpy old bozz that I am taking ze time off. She will not be pleazed wiz me for sure."

Arthur chuckled, "Well, I can't help that." he said. He poured the hot water into two mugs, one with tea and the other instant coffee, and walked over to Marianne and wrapped his arms around her waist, "But I should warn you that my family can be . . . Strange."

Marianne laughed, " 'ow ztrange can zey be?"

Later that day, after Marianne had left for work, Arthur called his mother, dreading the coming conversation.

"Arthur, what is it?" Brittany Kirkland, Arthur's mother, grumbled over the phone.

"And a hello to you too Mum." Arthur said sarcastically, "You always know how to greet your own children."

Brittany sighed, "I'm not in the mood right now Arthur, I have a migraine. What did you want?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be bringing my new girlfriend along with me to this year's party."

"What?" Brittany said, perking up, "Girlfriend? Who is this woman?"

Arthur groaned, "Can the interrogation wait until you actually meet her? Really Mum."

"At the very least, tell me this woman's name." Brittany said in a commanding voice.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid it, Arthur answered, "Marianne Bonnefoy."

"Bonnefoy? Isn't that a French name? Is she French?" it was almost an accusation.

"Yes Mum, she's French. But I don't see how that really has any relevance." Arthur said.

"Arthur, you know what the French are like. Perverted, cowardly, unreliable-"

"Mother! Would you stop being so racist? God, you're worse to the French than the Nazi's were to the Jews!" Arthur said.

"Don't you speak to me that way, I'm your Mother." Brittany scolded, "Anyway, just don't expect her to get the good guest bedroom should you decide to bring her along."

"Yes Mum, goodbye." Arthur said, hastily hanging up. Groaning, he buried his face in his hands. Why oh why did he get stuck with such an infuriating woman for a Mother?

Three days later, Arthur and Marianne were driving up the long driveway that led to Arthur's childhood home. The two of them sat in relative silence, only the hum of Arthur's car and the radio playing softly breaking it.

Finally Marianne spoke, "Do you zink your family will like me?" she asked.

Arthur wanted to tell her that they would all absolutely love her, but instead he decided the truth was a better idea, "I think my brothers might like you, maybe a little too much. If Alex tries anything, tell me okay? Jack is alright, just try to stay on his good side. Try to stay an arms length from Ryan at all times. Peter will probably ask you a lot of questions and generally annoy the hell out of you, but he's twelve, so no worries. My sister, Tiffany, will most likely avoid you at first, then insult you, but just wait until it passes. But, please, whatever you do, try to avoid my Mother as much as you can." Arthur explained, "Please."

Marianne grimaced, "Zat 'orrible are zey?"

"Worse." Arthur said, "We're here."

Feeling like a lamb being led to the slaughter, Marianne watched as Arthur pulled into a large parkway in front of an even larger mansion. They parked, exited the car, got their luggage, and walked up the front steps. At the door, Marianne hesitated.

Arthur turned and regarded her, "As bad as they are, they won't eat you. It's alright."

Marianne still stayed rooted to the spot. Arthur smiled at her and extended his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand. He kissed her knuckle and squeezed her hand in his. Gently, he led her through the large oak doors and into the giant home. Waiting for them in the humongous front room was an elderly butler. He turned and smiled at Arthur.

"Welcome home Master Kirkland." he said in a light Finnish accent.

Arthur chuckled, "Henri, how many times have I told you to just call me Arthur? It makes me feel so old."

Henri chuckled, "Many many at time Arthur." he said, then peered around his shoulder to see Marianne, "And who might this lovely young lady be?"

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arm around Marianne's shoulders, "This is Marianne Bonnefoy. My girlfriend."

"And what a beautiful young lady she is." Henri said, "She reminds me of my daughter."

Arthur smiled, "Marianne, this is Henri Väinämöinen. He's been working here since I was a child. I pretty much consider him part of the family."

Henri chuckled, "You are too kind Arthur."

Marianne smiled at the elderly man; he seemed like the kind old Grandfather type, easy to get along with, "Bonjour." she said.

"Hello." Henri said, his face crinkling as he smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be French, would you?"

"Yez, I waz born in Paris." Marianne said, "And you are from Finland?"

Henri nodded, "My Granddaughter and I live and work here. She was rather upset to leave Finland behind, but after her parents died, I became her sole caretaker."

"Oh, I am zorry to 'ear zat." Marianne said.

Henri only smiled at her, "It's alright dear, it happened years ago. Now, why don't you stop chatting with this old man and go meet Arthur's family? Be warned though, they can be difficult to get along with."

Marianne sighed, "Zat iz what I waz afraid of."

Arthur chuckled and led her away, but not before promising to come back to chat with Henri later. Leaving their bags near the door for the servants to bring to their room, they made their way to where the rest of the family was waiting. It took fifteen minutes to get there, since the house was so huge, but finally they reached the sitting room. As they approached, a small blonde head appeared in the door, then quickly disappeared again.

"Arthur's here!" a young boys voice called.

"Keep your voice down Peter." a tired female voice said, "I have a migraine."

Arthur sighed and pulled Marianne into the room, giving her hand a squeeze, "Hello everyone, we're here."

"About time. What took you so long?" a middle aged woman sitting in a large chair grumbled, "It's unsightly too keep your family waiting."

"Hello Mum. It's nice to see you as well." Arthur said dryly.

There were six people in the room, Arthur's four brothers, one sister, and mother. The eldest, Alexander 'Alex', red haired and freckled, with a thin beard gracing his chin and upper lip, lazed on one side of the couch. One of the twins, Ryan, was sitting next to him, his carrot red hair and near orange skin from all of his freckles blending oddly well with the brown leather couch. Tiffany, with the same carrot red curls as her twin, was pacing by the bookcase. On the couch as well was Jack, blonde and clear skinned, trying to look like he wasn't bored. Bouncing on his heels was the youngest of the family, Peter, his blue hat in his hands, like he was ready to leave the room and go outside to play. Facing the door on a large chair was Brittany, their mother, her long blond hair pulled back into a tight bun and her piercing green eyes looking right through Marianne, making her shiver.

"I stayed for Arthur to come, can I go outside to play now?" Peter whined.

Brittany rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, just make one of the maids watch you."

Peter jumped in the air, "Woohoo!" he ran past Arthur out of the room, "Tina! Let's go outside!"

Arthur chuckled as his mother sighed, "He's twelve Mum. He's allowed to be this hyper."

"Hmpf." Brittany peered around Arthur at Marianne, "And I suppose _this_ is 'Marianne?"

" 'ello Ma'am." Marianne said, trying to be nice to her lovers mother.

Brittany huffed again and turned back to Arthur, "Really Arthur?"

Marianne felt her heart sink; Arthur was just annoyed, "Mum, could we do this later? Privately?"

Brittany looked down her nose at Arthur, "I see no reason why we can't do this now."

Arthur sighed, "Why don't we start with introductions? Everyone, this is Marianne Bonnefoy, my girlfriend. Marianne," he gripped her shoulders comfortingly and smiled at her, "This is my family. Eldest to youngest is Alex, then Ryan and Tiffany, twins, then Jack, then me, and then Peter, who just buggered off somewhere. And my mother."

"Bonjour." Marianne said, glancing at each and every one of the people in the room, hoping she could at least leave a good impression on Arthur's siblings at least. Her gaze fell on Alex and she stiffened. His brown eyes widened and he smiled.

"Well well, isn't this a surprise." he said lazily. He got up and reached out a hand for Marianne to shake, "We've met before."

"You have?" was the simultaneous question.

"Yeah, we met a year ago. At a dance club. We went back to her place and did the 'horizontal tango' afterwards." Alex pulled Marianne close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, shamelessly resting one hand partially on her ass, "I must say Arthur, you've got good taste."

Fed up, embarrassed, and humiliated, Marianne shoved Alex hard in the chest and fled the room. She could hear Arthur yelling behind her in the room, but she didn't stop, and ran until she was completely and entirely lost within the giant house.

"_This was so stupid of me."_ Marianne thought, finally resting against a random wall, _"I don't fit here. I'm the daughter of a prostitute. With the way I acted before, I might have well been a prostitute myself."_

With that thought, tears pricked Marianne's eyes. Furiously, she wiped them away, only for them to be replaced instantly, _"Look at what this has done to me. Before Arthur, I never would have broken down like this."_ she thought angrily, letting the tears fall freely now. She slid down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Dropping her head to rest on her knees, she began to quietly sob.

"Um . . . Excuse me miss, but are you alright?"

Marianne looked up to see a young girl around her age, maybe a few years younger. She had a round, childish face, flaxen blond hair, and worried violet eyes. She was dressed in a standard maids outfit, green grass-stains staining her white apron.

Marianne wiped her eyes again and smiled up at the girl, "Oui, I am fine."

The girl frowned, "You don't look fine. Are you hurt?"

Marianne shook her head, "Only my pride."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in concern. She extended her hand for Marianne to take, "Would you like to come and have some tea? Will it make you feel better?"

Marianne smiled tiredly, "Oui, tea sounds good."

She took the other girls hand and let herself be helped up. The girl put a comforting hand on Marianne's elbow and led her down the hall.

"I'm Tina Väinämöinen. What's your name?" she asked.

"Marianne Bonnefoy." Marianne said.

Tina smiled, "Oh, aren't you Mister Arthur's new girlfriend? I heard you name being mentioned earlier."

"Oui, I am Arthur'z girlfriend." she thought for a moment, "Would you 'appen to be ze butler'z Granddaughter?"

Tina nodded, "Yes I am. He helped me get a job as a maid here. Although, somewhere along the line I became Peter's babysitter." she giggled, "But it's okay. Peter's a good kid."

Marianne smiled as she listened to Tina babble on. She seemed like her Grandfather, easy to get along with. The two of them reached the servant's quarters and sat down with mugs of warm tea. After some prodding, Marianne revealed the humiliating scene she just participated in. If she had known that Arthur was the younger brother of one of the men she had had a one night stand with two years ago, she would have never let herself fall into a relationship with Arthur.

"It waz not like zere waz anyzing be'ind it, it waz only zex, but . . . Meeting 'iz family and 'aving it brought up like zat . . . 'orrible. Juzt 'orrible." Marianne said, trying not to cry again.

Tina rubbed her arm, "Oh, it'll be okay. Mister Arthur's a pretty understanding guy, I'm sure he won't be angry."

Marianne sighed, "But what about ze rezt of ze family? What wil zey zink of me?"

Tina shrugged, "But they really shouldn't matter all that much, not if you love Arthur. If you love Arthur, then no one else's opinions should matter to you."

Marianne thought for a moment; did she love Arthur? He was the first actual man in her life. She had never known her father, and the men her mother constantly brought home didn't even register in her mind as vaguely father like. The men she had strung along in the past had only been there to serve her basic physical desires. But Arthur . . . He was different. He was nice to her, he treated her with respect and kindness. He kissed her hand, opened doors for her, never hurt her, bought her nice things from time to time, and was polite to her. Not to say the other men hadn't been like that, but they had only done so to get into her bed. Arthur did it because he cared about her. He genuinely cared for her.

"Oh Dieu, je pense que je suis dans l'amour avec lui. _[Oh God, I think I'm in love with him.]_" Marianne said to herself.

Just then, a young servant walked through the doors. He scowled at Tina and Marianne and said, "What are you two doing in here? Get off your arses and help us find Master Arthur's girlfriend!"

Tina's eyes widened, "Find her?" she winked at Marianne from across the table.

The boy growled, "Yes you silly girl. She ran off and now he's frantic searching for her. Come on, let's go!"

Tina hopped up and pulled Marianne with her, "Where is he now? Maybe he has an idea where she might go? Where she's comfortable?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "He's in the front hall. Though I doubt that he'll know anything."

"Thank you!" Tina said, dragging Marianne out of the room and down the hall.

When they got to the front hall, they found Arthur pacing back and forth, biting his nails and furrowing his frightening eyebrows. The rest of his family stood around him, Tiffany yelling at him, Alex nursing a black eye, Jack trying to placate a scowling Peter, Ryan looking like he was mentally smashing his head against a wall, and Brittany looking on impassively. As soon as Arthur saw Marianne, he ran over and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly.

"Oh thank God!" he said, "I was so worried."

He pulled away and gently cupped her face, "Are you alright? You haven't been crying have you? I am so sorry about Alex. He's such a fucking dunce."

"Arthur, I am fine. Letz juzt go talk about ziz." Marianne said quietly, trying to hide herself from the gazes of the rest of the family behind Arthur's body.

"Yes of course." Arthur said, then turned to glare at Alex, "But not until Alex apologizes for his behavior."

"What the fuck did I do?" Alex growled.

Jack reached over and smacked him, "Don't swear in front of Peter." he hissed.

Tiffany reached over and smacked Alex as well, "And you started this mess, so fix it." she growled.

Alex huffed; he turned to Marianne and dipped his head a little, still keeping a bag of frozen peas on his eye, "Sorry Ma'am." he said.

Marianne nodded and pulled herself closer to Arthur, eager to be away from this place and alone with Arthur, where she was comfortable. Arthur nodded in approval and began leading her up the staircase.

"We'll talk later." Arthur said to his family, "Right now I need to speak to Marianne."

Marianne tensed; she knew what was coming next. Arthur would grind her about if she really had slept with Alex. Perhaps he would even get angry with her. Marianne mentally prepared herself and squeezed Arthur's hand. She felt a little comforted when he squeezed back.

They finally reached a large, comfortable looking room, Arthur's she guessed. Arthur tugged her over to the bed and sat her down on it. He kneeled in front of her, and looked up into her face, his green eyes staring into her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice low.

Marianne nodded, but didn't say anything. Arthur gripped her hands in his, his thumb stroking the back of her delicate hand, feeling the soft, silky skin.

Arthur breathed deeply, "I'm not angry, well I am, but not at you. Alex had no reason to bring that sort of thing up and embarrass you like that. He's such a git." Arthur smiled and reached one hand up to stroke Marianne's face, "But I'm not angry with you. Really, I'm not."

Marianne let out a long sigh and slumped forward, resting her head on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur wrapped his arms around Marianne, rubbing her back comfortingly, his hands warming Marianne through her shirt.

"Arthur, I do not belong 'ere." Marianne said, "Ziz place iz . . . Too good for me."

"What on earth are you talking about? Too good for you? That's nonsense." Arthur said, holding her tighter.

"Non, I do not belong in zuch a lavish place." Marianne said, "My Mother waz a proztitute, my Grandmother waz a proztitute, and I may 'ave well been a proztitute myzelf." Marianne said, "I 'ave no place 'ere. I do not fit in wiz zeze people."

Arthur growled and pulled her forward onto the floor with him, into his lap, "That's rubbish. It doesn't matter who your Mother or Grandmother was, or what your background is, as long as you live, you have a place anywhere, anyplace you want. It doesn't matter who tells you that you don't, because they're wrong, the only one who can tell you where you belong is you."

Marianne sighed and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, burying her nose into his neck and breathing in his scent. Gently, Arthur turned and kissed Marianne's cheek, tasting the miniscule amounts of salt left over from her tears. He kissed her cheek again, then down her neck and onto her shoulder. Sighing a little, Marianne tilted her head away to give him more room to explore. Soon, the little kisses evolved into open mouth kisses with a little bit of tongue, and then into licks and nibbles, until Arthur was sucking on a taunt patch of skin, leaving a dark purple mark there. Marianne sighed and held onto Arthur tighter, spreading her legs a little and bringing her hips closer to Arthur's, stopping only when her rapidly heating crotch brushed against Arthur's half-hard, jean clad erection.

Arthur hummed against her skin and lifted her up off the floor. Swiftly, but gently, he placed her down on the bed, leaning forward to capture her lips with his. Planting his knees on either side of her shifting hips and not taking his mouth away from hers, Arthur quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and pulled them away. Marianne helped kick them away while bringing one hand down to do the same for Arthur. She got as far as getting his zipper down before he took over, shoving his pants down a little ways and freeing his erection from his boxers. Gently, Arthur spread her legs apart and aligned their hips. Marianne gave him a nod to continue, and Arthur slowly thrust himself in, inhaling sharply as her tight wetness unclosed him.

"Ah~." Marianne said, her voice barely audible.

Not wasting any time, Arthur began to lightly thrust, his hips rolling into her bucks. They didn't bother with a rhythm or the rest of their clothing, only with losing themselves in each other's bodies. Marianne fisted her hands in Arthur's shirt and arched her back, pressing herself more fully into Arthur. Arthur groaned and thrusted hard, pushing himself deeply into Marianne.

Gasping and feeling herself tilting over the edge, Marianne wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist and helped him move as deeply as possible within her, muffling her cries into his shoulder. Within moments, Marianne was arching her back and crying out, tumbling through the bliss that was human orgasm, Arthur soon following after her, hips snapping to hers and spilling his seed into her.

With a sigh, Arthur fell forward onto Marianne, careful not to crush her with his weight (not that she didn't weigh pretty much the same, they were around the same size). Not pulling out of her, he turned and kissed her deeply, passionately. After a moment, Marianne kissed back, tentatively, like she was afraid of being pushed away.

When they pulled away for breath, Marianne whispered against Arthur's lips, "Je t'aime."

Arthur froze; the words had been so quiet that one might have dismissed them as a simple breath of air, but Arthur was close enough to feel the words against his lips, and to hear clearly what they said. Pulling away slightly, Arthur looked down at Marianne, who had turned away, as though she was ashamed for what she had just said. Arthur's eyes softened; gently, so he wouldn't scare her or harm her, he brought one hand up and gently clasped her chin. Slowly, he tilted her head so she was staring back up at him.

Smiling, Arthur nuzzled their noses together before saying, "I love you too."

Marianne felt her heart flutter at Arthur's words. He loved her. Arthur knew she was an awful person and he loved her anyway. A little desperately, Marianne tossed her arms around Arthur again and pulled him down for a steamy, desperation lined kiss. Their tongues battled between them, their teeth clicking together every now and then. Almost on instinct, they began rocking their hips again. It didn't take long before they were both aroused again, gasping on moaning into each other's mouths. Gripping the front of Arthur's dress shirt, Marianne tore it apart, buttons flying, and exposed his chest. Arthur got the message and pulled back to take off his shirt.

As soon as the shirt was gone, Marianne rolled them over and began impaling herself onto Arthur. Arthur groaned and reached out to steady her hips, holding onto them firmly. As Marianne bounced on him, Arthur slid his hands up her hips and under her shirt, tugging it up over her ribs. Still rocking her hips, she lifted her arms and let Arthur toss her sweat soaked shirt into the far corner of the room, her bra following. Cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers, Arthur started thrusting his hips up into Marianne, nearly dislodging her until she braced herself against his shoulders.

"Vous êtes si beau. _[Your so beautiful.]_" Arthur murmured, "Je t'aime tellement. _[I love you so much.]_"

Whether it was the final thrust into her that sent her over the edge, or the declaration of love in her native tongue that did, Marianne couldn't tell as her mind hazed over for the second time that day. Vaguely, she felt Arthur come as well, filling her to the brim.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were the heavy pants of the two on the bed. Arthur's hands rested on her hips again, his palms sweaty and warm against her heated flesh. Slowly, Marianne lifted herself off of Arthur and laid down beside him, ignoring the feeling of his fluids leaking out of her.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest, "I love you." he said, he voice breathy and raspy.

"I love you too." Marianne said, "Please don't leave me."

Arthur held her tighter, "Never."

Three hours later, the two of them still hadn't moved from their place on the bed, neither saying anything as well. Finally, Arthur shifted on the bed, "We should probably get up and shower." he said, "I can only tolerate the damn sheets sticking to me for so long."

Marianne chuckled and sat up, "Well zen, you should be getting up and showering zen, non?"

Arthur smiled and sat up beside her, "Only if you join me." he purred.

Marianne giggled and stood up from the bed, standing a little bow legged. Arthur pulled off his jeans and followed her into the bathroom. Arthur wrapped his arm around her as he leaned over to turn on the shower. As soon as the water was hot enough to fog the mirrors, they stepped into the shower together. Giggling like teenagers, they washed one another while poorly disguising gropes and innuendos. It wasn't until Arthur slid his fingers into her that they began to get serious.

Marianne sighed and gripped the handicap railing, leaning over and pushing her hips back against Arthur's. Arthur groaned and ground his erection against her rear, still thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"Arthur please, I am ready." Marianne panted, pushing her hips back farther.

Arthur groaned and took away his fingers, quickly replacing them with his already fully erect member. They paid no mind to the water falling over them, only to each other, wrapped in their own world. Orgasm came quickly this time, and the two of them slumped down onto the floor of the shower together. Having exhausted herself, Marianne limply fell against Arthur, concentrating on getting her breathing and heart rate to slow. Dimly, she felt the water shut off and Arthur lifting her into his arms, carrying her to the bed. The last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was Arthur slightly chapped lips against her forehead.

The next morning, Marianne woke up slowly, groggily pulling herself into the world of the waking.

"-time izit?" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Around two-ish." Arthur said from somewhere off to her side, "We slept for quite a while."

Marianne looked over to find Arthur in the middle of pulling on his shirt, a different one from last night. He turned and smiled at her, leaving his shirt unbuttoned and letting Marianne see his toned chest and stomach, "Come on, time to get up. My family is probably wondering where we disappeared to."

Marianne groaned and flopped back down on the bed, "Wonderful motivation to get me out of bed mon cher." she sighed and brought a hand up to massage her temples, "It haz only been a day I already do not get along wiz your family, zat muzt be a world record."

Arthur laughed and leaned over on the bed, kissing Marianne lightly on the lips, "Don't worry, only my Mother hates you. The others just have to get used to you for a while."

Marianne sighed, "Should I feel lucky?"

Arthur shrugged, "More or less." he pulled away and stood up, "Now get up. It's time to be _properly_ introduced to my family."

Marianne sighed again, but got up. Finding her bags underneath the bed, she pulled out an outfit and dressed, fully aware of Arthur's eyes almost shamelessly roaming her naked body. She looked around at the scattered clothing on the floor.

"Should we clean up?" she asked, fastening her bra.

Arthur shook his head, "Nah, leave it. We'll come back for it. Or the maids will get it, whichever comes first."

Marianne rolled her eyes and finished dressing. She walked over to Arthur and took his hand, "Letz go."

"Ready?" Arthur asked, smiling at her.

"Not really, but if I wait any longer, I will never be." Marianne said.

Arthur laughed and led her out of the room, keeping a firm hold on her hand. A few minutes later, they found themselves in a sitting room of some sort. Inside, Jack was playing cards with Peter, showing him how to cheat at poker. They both looked up at Arthur and Marianne as they walked in.

Immediately, Peter bounced up and was in front of Marianne, "Hey there! What's your name?"

"Marianne Bonnefoy." Marianne said, trying to be friendly to the small boy.

"Your accent is weird. Where are you from?" Peter asked.

"I am from Paris, France." Marianne said.

"Did you like it there?" Peter asked.

Marianne smiled, "I liked it very much zere."

"Oh." Peter said, "Then how come you came to England? Why didn't you stay in France?"

Marianne shrugged, "I wanted to zee what it waz like I zuppose. Do you not wish to zee ze world outside of your 'ome one day?"

Peter shrugged, "I guess." then he perked up, "Hey! Wanna see the cool robots I got for my birthday?"

Marianne smiled, "Sure, I would love too."

Peter smiled a brilliant smile and ran around Marianne, "Stay here while I go get them! I'll be right back!"

Marianne chuckled; well, at least someone in the family liked her so far, not counting Arthur. Arthur smiled and squeezed her hand, as though telling her that she was doing fine and encouraging her.

"Wow, you do well with kids." Jack said from his place on the couch, "He usually doesn't warm up to adults all that fast. Good job."

Marianne braced herself; befriending brother number two, here we go, "I just be 'onest. Children 'ave an uncanny ability to tell if you are lying."

Jack nodded, "There also great judges of character. Or so I've heard." he grinned at her, "So that must mean you're a pretty good person."

Marianne smiled, things were going smoothly, "I would like to zink zo."

Jack laughed, "Oh, and sorry about yesterday. Alex has always been kind of a retard."

"Kind of?" Arthur snorted, "Bloody fucking brainless if you ask me."

Marianne laughed, "It iz a good zing he iz 'andsome. Well . . . Moztly."

Arthur and Jack both laughed. Marianne started to feel more confident about befriending the family. At that moment, Peter came back into the room, holding three toy robots in his arms. For the next fifteen minutes, Marianne was stuck listening to the twelve year old babble about his toys. She didn't mind all that much, she liked kids most of the time. Still, when Peter asked if she wanted to play with him, she had to decline.

"I 'ave to go meet ze rezt of ze family now. But do not worry, I will come back and play later." she assured him.

"Promise?" Peter said, pouting.

Marianne smiled and nodded, "Of course." she held out her pinky finger, "I pinky zwear."

Peter brightened and locked his own pinky around hers, "Okay! See you later."

The adults chuckled and Arthur and Marianne left the room. Arthur wrapped his arms around her and smiled, "See? You're doing just fine with my family. No worries."

Marianne smiled, "Well, you zaid yourzelf zat Jack and Peter were the easiest to get along wiz in your family, zo do not count your chickenz juzt yet."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're doing fine. Stop worrying so much. You're going to give yourself and ulcer."

"Oh wonderful, anozer zing I 'ave to worry about. Getting an ulcer." Marianne said sarcastically.

Arthur rolled his eyes again and led her to a TV room. Alex was sitting in front of a large TV, pretty much zoning out to whatever was on. Arthur stopped at the door, deciding whether or not to skip over Alex and go find his other siblings or not. Sighing, Arthur pulled Marianne into the room.

"Alex, shut that off for a minute, you and Marianne need to be properly be introduced." Arthur said, trying to sound commanding (and doing it quite well, actually).

"Bugger off." Alex mumbled, not really hearing Arthur.

Arthur sighed and reached behind the TV. After fishing around for a moment, the TV screen went blank as Arthur unplugged it.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, but not jumping up from his spot, a good sign.

"At the very least say hello to her. She deserves it after what you did yesterday." Arthur growled, as though daring Alex to refuse.

Alex huffed, "I said sorry."

Arthur glared, and Alex rolled his eyes, "Fine fine." he said, then he smiled at Marianne, a little too sweetly, "Hello there pretty lady."

Marianne rolled her eyes and folded her arms underneath her breasts, "Zat worked zree yearz ago. I 'ave raized my ztandardz zince zen."

Arthur burst out laughing as Alex sputtered indignantly. After a moment he composed himself, "Raised them, huh?" he said, looking over at Arthur, "I'd beg to differ."

"I would razer not 'ear you beg again, and oui, raized." she smirked, "I zink I made an improvement regarding who iz better at uzing it."

Alex's freckles disappeared under his blush while Arthur nearly doubled over laughing, tears in his eyes. Then Alex grinned and laughed as well. He stood up and held his hand out for Marianne, "You know, you're alright." he said, "Welcome to the family."

Marianne put her hand in his, "I should be zo 'onored." Marianne said sarcastically.

Alex laughed again and kissed her knuckle. Marianne's smiled faded a little and she brought her hand away. To her, Arthur was the only who should kiss her hand that way, and it was too similar the way they both went about it. Arthur noticed her discomfort and took hold of her hand, running his thumb over where Alex's lips had just touched her, as though he could erase the feeling. They said their goodbyes and left to go find Arthur's other two siblings.

They found Ryan dozing in the library, Tiffany sitting next to him with a book in hand. She looked up as they entered and shamelessly appraised Marianne where she stood.

"So this is your girlfriend?" she asked, elbowing Ryan awake, "What does she do for a living?"

"I am a chef in a zmall reztaurant." Marianne said, "But quite a few 'igh end reztaurantz are looking to 'ire me."

Tiffany nodded, "I take it you work in a French restaurant, right?"

Marianne nodded and Tiffany rolled her eyes, "Typical." she said, going back to her book. Marianne felt her heart sink, but Ryan's shrugged and mouthed, 'Don't worry about it.' letting her relax a little.

As she and Arthur walked around, looking for Arthur's mother, Arthur wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her, "Don't worry so much about it. Tiffany has always been the most difficult to get to know, aside from my Mother. She'll warm up to you in a little bit, Don't worry. And Ryan seems to like you already, so that's something to be proud of. And Jack and Alex and Peter like you as well. So far that's four out of six. Good odds to me."

Marianne smiled and stopped in the hallway, pulling Arthur close to her, "You are juzt trying to cheer me up." she said.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Marianne's waist and smiled, "Is it working? I'm really quite shitty at this sort of business."

Marianne laughed and kissed him. Arthur grinned into it and kissed her back. They stayed that way, lips moving sensuously together, until a disgruntled voice broke them apart.

"Could the two of you not snog so openly? Be a little more prude."

They broke apart and turned to see Arthur's mother, Brittany Kirkland glaring at them. Arthur squeezed Marianne once before unwinding his arms from her, "Hello Mum, we were just looking for you."

"You looked like you were looking for me." Brittany said sarcastically. She eyed Marianne critically, "You, come with me. I need to speak to you."

Marianne shivered and Arthur paled; this couldn't be good. They followed Brittany to her office, feeling like they were about to enter the lions den. They reached her office and were all about to enter when Brittany stopped her son.

"I only want to speak to her." she said, "Stay here and wait."

Arthur looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't say anything. He shot Marianne an apologetic look and mouthed, 'Good luck' to her. Marianne smiled at him and mouthed, 'Thank you' back. As the door closed and separated them, they felt an odd sense of foreboding wash over them.

Marianne turned and watched Brittany sit down at her desk. Brittany glared at her with piercing brown eyes, trying to intimidate her. Marianne gulped and stood up straight, showing her that she was not afraid, only nervous.

Brittany leaned forward and leaned her elbows on her desk, "Marianne, was it? What does your Father do for a living? And don't lie, I can find out if you lie to me."

Marianne took a breath, "I never knew my Father."

"And your Mother?" Brittany asked.

"She waz a proztitute." Marianne answered.

Brittany raised an eyebrow (which looked like it had been plucked heavily), "And what does she do now?"

"She died when I waz eighteen." Marianne said.

"And how did she die?"

"Drank herself to death."

"And how did you get by?"

"Worked where I could find work."

"And did your Mother leave anything behind for you?"

"A bottle of vodka and what waz left of ze jewellry she 'ad not pawned."

Brittany hummed and narrowed her eyes at Marianne. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and stared hard at Marianne, "Leave the room and send Arthur in. I need to speak to him."

Marianne narrowed her eyes at Brittany, holding her stare. After a moment, Marianne turned on her heel and left the room, head held high. She was not her Mother, she was a strong woman who had survived the cold world that she had been thrust into with no warning. She hadn't turned into the broken women that her Mother and Grandmother had been, selling the only thing they knew how to. Marianne had found her talent in cooking and had built on that. And instead of following in her Mother's footsteps by letting men take advantage of her for a simple price, Marianne had manipulated men into giving her what she wanted by knowing the tricks. She was a proud, strong woman, and no one (aside from herself in her moments of self-consciousness) would tell her otherwise.

As Marianne walked through the door, Arthur looked up. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet, "Did it go well?" he asked.

"She wantz to zpeak to you now." Marianne said, wrapping Arthur in a quick embrace.

Arthur sighed and hugged her back, "Wish me luck." he said before letting go of her and willingly walking into the lions den (God help him, he was a foolish man).

"You wanted to speak to me Mum?" Arthur asked, closing the door behind him.

"Yes." Brittany said, "I want you to stop seeing that woman immediately."

Arthur blanched, "What? Why?"

Brittany sighed and stood up, turning to look out the window, "Nothing will come of the two of you being together. She isn't from a good family, and will only follow the same path they did. She was born to a prostitute Arthur. She learned from her Mother how to manipulate men, and she'll only manipulate you."

Arthur growled, "You don't know that. She's a good woman. Yes, maybe her Mother wasn't the best person, but we have no way of knowing that. She could have very well been the best Mother in the world for all we know, and that's a lot more than I can say for you." he spat.

Brittany rolled her eyes, as though she was dealing with an unruly teenager, "Oh don't be so dramatic Arthur. There are plenty of other women out there from better families, ones who won't embarrass the family should you be seen in public together."

Arthur was just short of slapping that woman, "This isn't about my happiness at all, is it? This is about your stupid image, the one you've set up for this family. Well, in case you hadn't noticed Mother, your family doesn't give a shit about your image!"

Brittany whirled on Arthur and slapped him across the face, "Don't you speak to me that way, I'm your mother."

Arthur chuckled, "Could have fooled me."

Brittany raised her hand again, but this time Arthur grabbed hold of it, "I'm not going to hit you, you did bring me into the world after all, but if I catch you trying to hurt Marianne in any way, I won't hesitate to stop you." he growled.

Brittany tore her hand away, "Fine then, continue to let the little leech into your heart. Just don't cry to me when she breaks it."

Arthur snorted and left the room. He barely gave Marianne time to react as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. Sensing his anger, Marianne stayed quiet, even though he was nearly crushing her hand in his grip. As they walked, his grip only got tighter as he slipped deeper into his thoughts. When the bones in Marianne's hands began to protest the treatment, Marianne pulled her hand away.

"Mon cher, you know I love to 'old 'ands wiz you, but I muzt protezt if you inzizt on breaking my fingerz." Marianne said, rubbing her already aching fingers.

"Huh?" Arthur said confusedly, then he realized what he had been doing, "Oh! I'm so sorry Marianne. I didn't realize."

Marianne smiled, "It iz alright mon cher, it waz an accident."

Arthur gently took Marianne's bruising hand in his and kissed it, "It's no excuse. A man should never hurt a woman."

Marianne chuckled, "Oh Arthur." she giggled.

"I'm serious." Arthur said, though he smiled gently at Marianne, "Men were made stronger than woman to protect them. Woman were made warmer than men to be the heat they need to keep them going, to keep them from completely breaking down." Arthur said in between kisses to Marianne's abused hand, "That's my firm belief."

Marianne stared at Arthur, who was still kissing her hand tenderly. She brought her other hand up and caressed his face, "You zound like one of zoze knightz in ze old ztoriez." she smiled.

Arthur grinned at her and got down on one knee. He kissed her hand again, "My Lady." he said.

Marianne laughed, "You are zo ztrange Arthur."

Arthur laughed and stood up, brushing the dust off of his knee, "You should see me when I'm drunk." he said.

Marianne poked him in the chest, "I 'ave zeen you when you are drunk."

"I don't remember it." Arthur lied.

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Vous pas. _[You wouldn't.]_"

Arthur huffed, "You just insulted me, didn't you?"

Marianne laughed and pulled away from him, dancing out of his reach. Arthur caught the glint in her eye and chased after her. They ran down the halls of the large mansion, Marianne dodging Arthur's attempts to catch her, and Arthur trying to do just that. They only stopped when Arthur slipped on the recently cleaned floor and went sprawling.

"Are you okay Arthur?" Marianne asked, leaning over Arthur's prone form.

Arthur, still giddy from their game, chuckled, "Nothing's bruised except my ego. And my rear, but I think I'll survive."

Marianne rolled her eyes and helped Arthur up. As soon as he was on his feet again, he wrapped his arms around Marianne's waist, "I've got you now." he said, grinning.

Marianne grinned back, "Zo what are you going to do about it?"

"This." Arthur said, leaning forward and captured her soft, supple lips with his.

They kissed for quite some time, lips and tongue moving together, not even realizing that they had backed themselves into the wall. Marianne wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Arthur? Is that- Oh geez!"

"Hey! What's going on?"

The couple broke apart to see Jack standing in the hallway a few feet from them, shielding a confused Peter's eyes from being tainted by the scene in front of them. They untangled themselves from each other, both rather red in the face.

"Zorry about zat." Marianne said, straightening her clothes, "Juzt a little frizky after ze in-law chewed uz out."

"So I see." Jack said, uncovering Peter's eyes, "Try to be a little more discrete next time, for the sake of innocent eyes and ears."

"What was Arthur doing to Mary? It looked like he was trying to bite her." Peter said, worry growing in his eyes. He turned and pointed a scolding finger at Arthur, "It's not nice to bite people! You should apologize!"

Arthur went red and Jack and Marianne burst into laughter while Peter just looked more confused, "I mean it! Say you're sorry."

Arthur sputtered, but Marianne was having a blast, "Oui Arthur, zay you are zorry, or I will 'ave to get ze ztrong Peter to beat you up for being a brute." she said, barely containing her giggles.

Arthur glared at her, but Peter was looking up at him expectantly, so he sighed and gave in, "I'm sorry." he ground out, hating both his brothers and his lover at the moment.

Peter, satisfied that the lady had gotten her apology, ran over and took Marianne's hand, "You should come play with me now, like you promised! And don't worry, if jerk Arthur tries to bite you again, I'll protect you!"

Marianne laughed, "Of courze mon petit protecteur. _[my little protecter.]_ Now, letz go play."

Peter smiled and tugged Marianne down the hall, babbling a mile a minute about what they should play. Thankfully, he had gotten bored of his robots and wanted to play outside. Jack excused himself and Arthur and Marianne took over entertaining the boy, who wanted to play tag. While Peter and Marianne played tag in the yard, Arthur watched, only looking away when Ryan came up beside him.

"She'd make a good mother." Ryan said, scratching his heavily freckled cheek.

"Marianne?" Arthur asked.

Ryan nodded, "Hopefully the kids get all of her genes, so they don't end up cursed to look like you their entire lives."

Arthur punched him in the arm, "It's much too early to be thinking about that sort of thing anyway. We've only been dating for a half a year."

Ryan shrugged, "You two seem pretty good together is all." he said, he nudged Arthur in the shoulder, "Try not to screw it up." he said as he walked away.

"Sod off." Arthur growled.

Still, the more Arthur thought about it, the more he realized that Ryan was right. Marianne was really the only woman he had ever encountered who really understood him, heart and soul. She was there to bicker with him, to comfort him, to set his body on fire, to give a cold dose of reality. And Arthur was there to make her feel strong, to protect her when she felt vulnerable, to give her someone to talk to, to spend quiet time with. They completed each other, whether they liked it or not.

"_And I hope that never changes."_ Arthur thought, watching Marianne chase after a laughing Peter.

The morning before the ball, Arthur called up Matthias while Marianne was still sleeping beside him.

"Hey Matthias, are you still coming to my Mother's dinner thing?" Arthur asked.

Matthias yawned over the phone, "Yeah yeah, I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

Arthur chuckled, "Thanks man, I really mean it."

"No big deal. Hey, mind if I bring my little bro along? Parents have been nagging me to hang with him more." Matthias asked.

"Sure, go ahead. I don't think I've ever met your brother." Arthur said.

"I'm so glad we aren't related by blood. He's so not cool." Matthias whined.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He can't be that bad if he can stand you for more than ten minutes."

"He can't."

"Really?"

"We don't really talk all that much. He punched me in the jaw once."

"Yikes. Are you sure you want to bring him?"

"Well, we've simmered down now that we're older, but we still have our off days. Don't worry, he's usually well behaved."

"Right." Arthur said, "Just try not to do anything unusually stupid this year, okay?"

"Hey, you're sister was the one who spiked my drink, blame her for last year." Matthias said.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye." Matthias said.

"Later." Arthur hung up. He but his phone down on the bedside table and laid back down beside Marianne, snuggling into her warm back.

"Hmm, Arthur." Marianne mumbled rolling over and snuggling up to Arthur.

Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, deciding they could wait a few more minutes before they had to get up.

The day passed quickly, everyone helping to get the party ready for that night. Throughout the entire thing, Marianne got the vibe that Arthur and his siblings just wanted to get this over with and go back to their respective homes. Marianne was torn between sympathizing with them and feeling pity for their Mother. She quickly stopped feeling pity when the old hag called her a slut behind her back.

" 'ow can you ztand zat woman? She iz terrible." Marianne complained to Arthur.

"She's my Mother Marianne, it's not like I can just cut her out of my life." Arthur said. He smiled at her, and stroked his thumb down her cheek, "Don't worry about her so much. She can't really dictate what we do anyway."

Marianne smiled and embraced Arthur, humming when he held her back, "She iz juzt zo inzufferable." Marianne sighed, "I juzt want to go 'ome."

Arthur nuzzled into her neck, "Don't worry, we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow."

"I cannot wait already." Marianne said, rolling her eyes.

Arthur laughed and led her back to the dance hall so they could finish decorating. After a while, Marianne went to go see what was happening in the kitchen, Upon seeing the current sate of the menu for the night, she nearly threw a fit. Within seconds, she took over the kitchen and was wiping up an entirely different array of food for the evening.

Arthur poked his head in the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing ze atrocious menu." Marianne said, "You are not allowed to 'elp."

Arthur huffed, "Set fire to one burner and suffer for it forever."

"Zat'z right mon cher, now be good and go 'elp your brotherz." Marianne said, grinning.

Arthur snorted and left the kitchen. Tina, who was standing next to Marianne and keeping her company, said, "You seem to be in better spirits now."

Marianne smiled, "I am. Arthur and I 'ave been doing well, and our relationship 'az never been better."

Tina giggled, "You sound like you really like him."

Marianne's smile softened, "Oui, je fais vraiment. _[Yes, I really do.]_"

Tina tilted her head, she didn't understand French, but didn't ask Marianne to explain herself. The woman in front of her looked so happy and serene, lost in her own thoughts, it would be a shame to take her out of them. Tina sighed, she wished that she could be that happy one day.

That night, when everything was ready except for the people, Marianne and Arthur had retreated to their room to get dressed and ready for the party.

"What drezz do you zink I should wear?" Marianne asked, holding up a sleek blue dress and a ruffly red dress.

Arthur poked his head out of the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth. He regarded the two dresses presented for a moment, before nodding toward the red dress.

"Ziz one?" Marianne asked, holding up the ruffled dress.

Arthur nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Marianne shook her head and rolled her eyes, setting the dresses down and beginning to undress. Arthur walked out few minutes later, just as Marianne pulled off her pants, giving Arthur a wonderful view of her rear.

"Oh my, how lovely the view is this time of night." Arthur said loudly.

Marianne glanced over her shoulder and grinned at Arthur, "Enjoying ze scenery mon cher?" she said, wiggling her hips.

"Very much so." Arthur said, walking up to her and grabbing her hips, pulling them against him, "Come on love, lets show up fashionably late."

Marianne rolled her eyes and stood up, "Maybe zome ozer time cher, but ziz time I zink we should be on time. I ztill need to make a good impression."

Arthur pouted, "Not even a quicky?"

Marianne rolled her eyes again, but she grinned at him with half lidded eyes, "Maybe once ze party getz going and no one noticez zat we 'ave gone mizzing."

Arthur growled, "I look forward to it." he purred into her ear.

Marianne hummed, but pulled away, "For now, you can 'elp me get into my drezz."

Arthur sighed, "Tease." he said, but he pulled the red dress into his arms, ready to help Marianne into it (as much as he wished for her to stay out of it).

Marianne smiled at him, "Juzt a minute while I get my ztockingz on." she said, sitting down on the bed and pulling the nude coloured socks over her smooth shaven legs.

As soon as that was done, Arthur helped her pull on the heavy folds of the dress. He fastened the dress and stepped back to admire the woman before him. Marianne carried the heavy cloth like it was as light as a feather, the ruffles falling around her as though it was made especially to fit her.

Arthur smiled, "You look beautiful." he said.

Marianne smiled back, "Zank you mon cher. Get your zuit on while I finish getting ready."

"As you command, my Lady." Arthur said, bowing deeply.

Marianne rolled her eyes and set about putting her hair up and fixing her make up. It was too bad she didn't have this dress in blue, it would have brought out her eyes more. Oh well, the red would bring out the pink in her skin tone nicely. And besides, the shoes she brought with her would go with the red dress better.

As she applied dark red lipstick to her full lips, Arthur held up two ties for her to see, "Which one? Green one was always my favourite, but the red one would match your dress better."

Marianne shrugged, "Ze red one would look better wiz my outfit, true. But ze green one would look very sharp on you." she sighed, "It iz tough. " she thought for a minute, "Green. We do not 'ave to match."

"Right." Arthur said tossing the red tie on the bed and pulling the green one around his neck. After fumbling with it for a minute, he growled, "Never could get these things to go on properly without wrestling with it for a minute or two."

Marianne rolled her eyes and stood, walking over to him, " 'ere, let me do it." she said, grabbing onto the tie. Within seconds, the tie was sitting snugly around Arthur's neck, "Zere, zat waz not zo bad, waz it?"

Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you love." he said.

Marianne chuckled, then pulled away, "Now you can 'elp me by 'olding my 'air in place while I pin it up." she said, walking back over the mirror over the dresser.

Marianne picked up a silk, red-rose hairpin and gave him an expectant look. Arthur quickly walked over and held her hair up as instructed. After some maneuvering of hands, the pin was fastened securely in Marianne's hair, completing the outfit.

Marianne smiled and stood, "Well mon cher, shall we get going?"

Arthur grinned, donned his coat, and held out his arm for Marianne to take, like the true gentleman he was, "Would the Lady like to be escorted down to the party?" he asked, bowing slightly.

Marianne laughed and curled her arm around his, hand resting at the inside of his elbow, "Oui Monsieur, I would be delighted." she said.

Arthur chuckled and led her out of the room. The two of them walked through the halls, poised and graceful, every bit the young heir to a wealthy family and his French lover. As they approached the hall where the guests were already beginning to mingle with one another, Arthur laid a short, but sweet, kiss to her cheek, as though to tell her that everything would be fine.

"Don't worry, everyone will love you. And if they don't, bollocks to them." Arthur said, patting her hand on his arm gently.

Marianne smiled, "Shall we zen? Would not want to mizz ze party, now would we?"

Arthur shrugged, "I could certainly go without it."

They both laughed and finally walked out into the hall. Almost immediately, they were bombarded with greetings, questions, and general false cheeriness. A few men who were familiar to Arthur inquired as to who Marianne was and why she was here, to which Arthur proudly proclaimed that he was in a romantic relationship with her. This earned the two of them a congratulations and a drink. Many times over. After an hour of much the same, someone came up behind Arthur and flicked him in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What the he-? Oh, Matthias, it's you." Arthur said, turning to see his tall Danish friend grinning down at him, an even taller young man standing close to him.

Matthias grinned, "Hey there shorty. Miss me?"

Arthur snorted, "You wish."

Matthias laughed, then peered down at Marianne, still smiling a wide smile, "Well hello there. I'm Arthur's friend, Matthias Køhler. And you must be Arthur's girlfriend, Marianne Bonnefoy, right?"

"Oui, I am Arthur'z lover." she said.

Matthias's smile grew and he held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you, pretty lady."

Marianne smiled; finally, someone she might actually get along with. She put her hand in his and shook it, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi bien. _[It's a pleasure to meet you as well.]_"

Matthias grinned, then gestured over his shoulder at the young man standing there, "This is my adopted brother, Berwald Oxenstierna. Don't bother trying to get him to talk though. Even if you can, you won't able to understand him."

Berwald punched Matthias in the shoulder, but didn't say anything. Marianne smiled at him, but he only nodded back to her.

"_A wallflower."_ Marianne thought, _"How cute."_ For a moment, Marianne's gaze fell on the equally shy Tina in the corner of the room (Marianne had invited her to come, and Peter had also insisted, so she was basically here as Peter's babysitter for the evening), and she smiled. Two young wallflowers in need of some prodding, and Marianne was very good at prodding people. Four separate couples had gotten into serious relationships because of her, and she was hoping to make it five.

"So, Berwald waz it? Why don't you zit wiz uz at dinner?" Marianne asked.

Berwald nodded, "Ok'y." he mumbled.

Marianne grinned and stepped away from Arthur, "I will be right back mon cher, I juzt 'ave to zpeak wiz Tina for a moment. Je serai bien en arrière! _[I'll be right back!]_" she called over her shoulder.

After some maneuvering through the crowd, Marianne sidled up to Tina, "Darling, you should zit wiz uz at dinner tonight." she said.

"Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't be intruding or anything, would I?" Tina asked, self-consciously tugging at her simple, light blue dress.

Marianne waved away her concerns, "I would love to 'ave you zit wiz uz darling. And bezidez, zere is a 'andsome man wiz uz who could uze a pretty girlz company."

Tina blushed bright red, "Th-there's no way someone could be interested in me! I'm just a maid."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "And 'e iz ze adopted brother of a friend of Arthur'z. You 'ave nozing to worry about."

Tina wrung her hands, "Oh I don't know."

Marianne sighed and put her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders, "Darling, you will never know until you try, zo try."

Tina dipped her head, "Hyvä , I-kirjain jälkisäädös koetus. _[Okay, I'll try.]_" (A/N: I'm not too sure about this translation. Is it right?) she mumbled.

"Zpeak up, I do not underztand Finnish." Marianne said, reaching down and tickling Tina's sides, trying to cheer her up.

"I said okay!" Tina giggled, "Cut it out!"

Marianne pulled away, "Now zat iz better, non? And do not zink I will not come looking for you if you back out." she said, "Becauze I will."

Tina laughed, "I'll make sure to be there." she said, "Have a nice time."

"And you az well." Marianne said, walking back to where Arthur was still chatting with Matthias.

The night progressed without a hitch; everyone filed into the Dining Hall for a splendid dinner, tiny little Tina sitting next to the giant Berwald and being rather afraid at first, but seeing that he was a nice person under his scary outer appearance after a while and actually managing to hit it off. Marianne smiled as she watched the two of them leave the Dining Hall together, pleased with herself. Arthur noticed her cheery demeanor and nudged her in the side.

"What's got you all smiles?" he asked.

Marianne grinned at him, "Oh nozing, I am juzt admiring my good work." she said, looking back at Tina chatting with (or rather, at) Berwald, who walked by her side, far enough away so he he didn't make her nervous but close enough not to make her feel like she was being avoided.

Arthur followed her gaze to the two chatting Nordics. He raised an eyebrow at Marianne, "You wouldn't have had anything to do with Tina sitting with us, would you?"

"Oh Arthur, comment pourriez-vous jamais penser à une chose si idiote comme cela? _[Oh Arthur, how could you ever think such a silly thing like that?]_" Marianne said, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, "I just hope you know what your doing. I never could stand people who try to stick their noses too far into other's business."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Je sais ce que je fais Arthur, ne m'inquiète pas des choses tellement. Vous vous donnerez un ulcère. _[I know what I'm doing Arthur, don't worry about things so much. You'll give yourself an ulcer.]_"

"My knowledge of the French language doesn't extend outside of a few bedroom phrases and 'Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas français très bien. Je suis seulement à l'aise en anglais.' _[I'm sorry, I don't speak French very well. I'm only fluent in English.]_ I haven't the faintest clue what your saying Marianne." Arthur said dryly.

Marianne chuckled, "Quite ze linguist you are mon cher."

Arthur huffed, "I know a little Welsh, Irish, Scottish Gaelic, and Lowland Scots for your information. I don't speak them that well, but I know a little."

Marianne laughed, "My my! You **are** a linguist!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he took Marianne's hand in his, "Want to dance?"

Marianne sighed, "Non, I do not feel like it yet." she said. After a moment, something occurred to her and she grinned, "But I do remember promizing you zomezing once ze party got going."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You did?"

Marianne giggled and placed her hand on Arthur's lower back, sliding it down a little. She leaned over and whispered into his ear, her lips brushing it's shell, "Oui, I did. And now iz ze perfect time." she said breathlessly.

A shiver ran up Arthur spine; **now** he remembered her promise, "A-ah, is that right?" he said, beginning to sweat. He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, "Well, I guess we should disappear for a few minutes then."

Marianne sighed and pressed herself to Arthur's side, "You grew up 'ere, where are ze bezt placez to 'ide for a few minutez?"

Arthur groaned a little and grabbed her hand, "This way. There's an old hidden servants corridor that doesn't get used nowadays aside from being a shortcut or private place for-" Arthur licked his lips, "risqué activities." he finished.

Marianne purred and followed close behind Arthur, "Lead ze way mon cher."

After a minute or so, the two of them were completely hidden in a secret corridor in a corner of the Dining Hall. Before Arthur's eyes could adjust to the dim light, Marianne was on him, lips attacking his and arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer. Arthur hummed appreciatively and wrapped his arms around Marianne waist, kissing her back just as passionately as she kissed him.

Wasting no time, Arthur hiked up the skirt of Marianne's dress and tugged her panties to the side. Marianne, knowing the situation, unwrapped her arms and went straight for Arthur's belt and zipper. As soon as Arthur's member was exposed to the air, Marianne leapt up and wrapped her legs around Arthur's waist, his warm hands holding her up by cupping her buttcheeks.

"Whee!" Marianne cheered, a little drunk on the situation.

Arthur laughed along with her, "Ready sweetheart?" he asked, positioning his cock at her wet folds.

"Faites-le Arthur, je veulent que vous me prenniez. _[Do it Arthur, I want you to take me.]_" Marianne breathed huskily into Arthur's ear, darting her tongue out and licking the shell.

Arthur shivered and pushed their hips together, imbedding his length in Marianne's tight womanhood. Not waiting for either of them to adjust, Marianne began shifting her hips, using her legs around Arthur's waist as leverage. Arthur groaned and began thrusting, pulling Marianne up and then dropping her down on his dick.

"Oh mon cher, s'il vous plaît, faites-le plus dur. _[Oh my dear/darling, please, do it harder.]_" Marianne whined, tightening her arms around Arthur's neck.

"Avec plaisir, mon beau. _[With pleasure, my beautiful.]_" Arthur growled before kissing her with as much passion as he could muster, thrusting as hard as he could.

"A-ah! Je dois venir allant! _[I'm going to come!]_" Marianne cried against Arthur's lips.

"Same here." Arthur grunted.

With a final thrust, Arthur spilled himself into Marianne. Feeling the liquid heat sear her insides, Marianne arched her back and came as well. Too weak to hold both their weights, Arthur's knees buckled and they landed on the floor, sated and content.

Fifteen minutes after disappearing, the two of them returned to the party, considerably more disheveled than when they left. A few people gave them disapproving glares, others gave them discrete thumbs up, and other chose not to notice. The rest of the night passed uneventfully aside from Berwald punching out some drunken fool for groping Tina. Needless to say the drunken man had been 'escorted' out and Berwald got off with a warning. Other than that, the evening passed without a hitch. When the guests finally left, the Kirkland family plus Marianne retreated to their rooms.

Marianne sighed and flopped down onto the bed, "I am zo glad zat iz over and done wiz."

Arthur grinned, "I couldn't agree with you more. Now the **real** fun begins."

Marianne propped herself up on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at Arthur, "Real fun?" she asked.

Arthur smiled at her, "Yes, the real fun. My brothers, sister, and often our invited friends all get together to drink after the party every year. And there's no reason to stop now."

Marianne grinned, "No, zere iz not."

After changing into something more suitable for drinking, the pair made their way to one of the many sitting rooms in the grand house. There was an elderly servant woman standing outside the door, waiting for them.

"Good evening Mister Arthur, you and your girlfriend are the last to arrive, so I'll be locking the door behind you." she said.

"Yes, thank you." Arthur said. Marianne gave him a confused look, so he explained, "It's so we don't get out and hurt ourselves or others."

"Oh, zat makez zenze." she said, "And you 'ave everyzing you need in ze room, oui?"

"Yes, there's a bathroom, a few crates full of good alcohol, and some snacks to keep everyone happy." Arthur said, opening the door and walking in.

Needless to say, the only evidence that the night had been any fun at all was the fact that every had woken up nearly naked and that they couldn't remember a thing that had happened.

"Well, I enjoyed our stay." Arthur said as they put their bags into Arthur's car the next morning, "I thought we had a rather nice time."

Marianne chuckled, "Oui, azide from ze timez I probably embarrassed myzelf for life in front if your family."

Arthur wrapped his arm around Marianne, "It wasn't that bad." he said, kissing her cheek, "But lets hope that meeting your parents will go smoother."

Marianne smiled, "Oh, we do not 'ave to worry about my parentz."

Arthur tilted his head, "Why not?"

Marianne's smile turned a little sad, "I do not 'ave any parentz." she said, "I never knew my Father, and my Mother died when I waz eighteen. Ze only family I 'ave is my 'alf brother, and I 'ave no idea where 'e iz."

Arthur felt his heart clench at her words, "Oh Marianne, I'm so sorry." he said, squeezing his arm around her.

Marianne smiled up at him, "Do not be zorry mon cher. I ztopped being zorry for myzelf long ago."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows and pulled Marianne into his arms, lovingly rubbing her back, "It's still sad that someone as wonderful as you had to go through something like that."

Marianne smiled and hugged Arthur back, "Merci mon cher. Je t'aime."

Arthur smiled, "I love you too Marianne."

After that, they went back to their regular schedules; Arthur working for his Mother while working on his book at the same time, and Marianne continuing to gain fame as a chef, the both of them working around their work schedules to see each other.

"Marianne, why don't you ever lock your door?" Arthur asked one night while they ate dinner at a nice restaurant to celebrate Marianne getting a better job.

"Hm? My door? It doez not need to be locked while I am 'ome. I only lock it when I go out." Marianne said.

Arthur sighed, "But what if someone tries to break in while your home? You could get hurt."

Marianne smiled, "You worry too much cher. I am fine. I 'ave my zelf defenze clazzez. At the very leazt, I can ztall anyone who breakz into my 'ome."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows, "But what if just stalling him isn't enough?" he asked worriedly.

Marianne sighed, but she smiled, "Juzt truzt me?" she asked.

Arthur looked like he wanted to protest, and with what was probably a perfectly reasonable argument, but he just sighed and nodded, "I trust you. I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Aw, that iz very zweet of you mon cher." she said, "But I will be fine. Zere 'as never been such a crime in ze neighborhood where I am living."

Arthur sighed again and decided to drop the subject. Things would probably be fine anyway, he was just worrying too much again. Right?

Right.

Three weeks after Marianne had started her new job in a five star French restaurant, Marianne had her first night off since beginning work. There sure was high demand for her cooking. Oh well, at least she was getting paid triple what she was working for at her last job. And she got to eat at that restaurant at a discount, which made Arthur happy (he never liked spending money unnecessarily, even though he was from a rich family). Marianne purred at the thought of Arthur, who was supposed to be coming over any minute now.

A knock came to the door; that must be Arthur! Marianne smiled and leapt off the couch, running to the door. Her smile faded as she opened the door, which revealed a man who was not her lover. He was too tall, unshaved, dressed shabbily, in need of a haircut, and from the smell of him, in **desperate** need of a bath.

"C-can I 'elp you zir?" Marianne asked, trying not to breath through her nose.

"U-um, Marianne?" the stranger asked, wringing his hands where he stood.

Marianne raised an eyebrow; how did this man know her first name? "Oui, I am Marianne. What did you need."

The man smiled, showing yellowed teeth, "I knew it was you. I just had to be sure I got the right apartment." he said.

Marianne was starting to get annoyed, "Did you need zomezing?"

The man kept on smiling innocently, "Nothing really, just you."

"Moi?" Marianne asked, a little dumfounded.

The stranger nodded, "Yes, just you."

Marianne eyed the man suspiciously, "Well, 'ere I am."

He laughed, "I can see that."

Now Marianne was really annoyed, "Look, if you 'ave zomezing to zay, pleaze, zay it. If not, pleaze leave me be, I am expecting my boyfriend any minute."

His smiled faded, and at first Marianne thought she had offended him, but then he said, "He doesn't deserve you."

"What?"

"He doesn't deserve you!" the man shouted, "I could treat you so much better!"

He made a grab for her, but Marianne had heard enough and slammed the door before he could get to her. Quickly, she locked the door, making sure that it was secure before running for her phone. She dialed the police emergency number.

"Hello, you've reached the London Police, what is your emergency?" a yong woman's voice said through the phone line.

"Zere iz a ztrange man outzide my apartment door. I zink 'e iz a ztalker." Marianne explained quickly.

"I understand. I'll send a unit to your location immediately. Would you like me to stay on the line with you until they get there?"

"Oui, yes, zank you."

Arthur climbed the stairs to Marianne's apartment, finally able to enjoy a night with her since she took that new job. As he finally came upon her floor, he heard a terrible commotion. He turned into her hallway and saw a strange man pounding on her door, begging Marianne to let him in. Arthur bristled; who was this man? What was he doing here?

"You sir!" Arthur called out, "What are you doing?"

The man turned to Arthur, he eyes glaring daggers at Arthur, "You stay away from her! You don't deserve her!" he shouted.

Arthur felt a ball of ice form in his stomach. Whoever this man was, he wasn't good news. Arthur had to get him away from Marianne. The question was, how? He was much bigger and stronger looking than Arthur. The man turned away from Arthur and began scratching at Marianne's door again, begging in a sickly sweet voice for Marianne to let him in. Arthur growled; smaller than that man or not, he was a danger to the woman he loved and therefore needed to be removed. Hoping the adrenaline coursing through his veins was enough to help him take down the other man, Arthur strode up to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Sir, I ask that you leave the premises at once." Arthur said, voice commanding.

The man shook him off and went back to clawing at the door. Fine, if he wanted to be like that, Arthur would have to get rough as well. Grabbing him by the shoulders, Arthur forcibly yanked the man away. The man stumbled away, righted himself and glared at Arthur.

"Don't you dare get between true love!" the man shouted. He lunged forward, intent on taking out the obstacle that separated him from Marianne.

Arthur was ready for him, and stopped him with a swift uppercut to the chin and then a knee to the gut. The man fell back, clutching his stomach in pain. Arthur held his ground, ready if the man were to get up again. Fortunately, he didn't get the chance to, as two police officers turned into the hallway.

"Oi! You there! Halt!" one of them shouted.

"That's your man sirs!" Arthur said, pointing to the man on the ground, "He's a nutter!"

The police officers swiftly pinned down the man and cuffed him. The larger one dragged him away while the other turned to Arthur, "Do you know the lady who called about this man?"

"Assuming that it was Marianne who called, yes. I'm her boyfriend." Arthur said.

The officer nodded, "We need to speak to the both of you and get your statements."

Arthur gave a nod and turned to Marianne's door, "Marianne?" he called, "Marianne, it's me. You don't have to worry now, he's gone."

After a moment, the door creaked open and Marianne peered out. Upon seeing Arthur, she leapt into his arms and squeezed him tight.

"Zank God you are 'ere." she said, tightening her arms around his neck, "I waz zo frightened."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, noticing she was shaking, "It's all right now. I'm here. He can't get you now."

After getting their statements, the officer left them, telling them to call if anything like that ever happened again. The entire time, Marianne clung to Arthur, refusing to leave the safety of his arms. It wasn't until they had retreated into the apartment and locked the door securely that Marianne left Arthur's arms.

"Zat waz frightening." Marianne said, trying to smile at Arthur, even though she was still shaking.

Arthur laid a comforting hand on her arm, "At least no one got hurt." he said.

Marianne nodded, "Oui, know one waz 'urt, and zat iz a good zing."

Arthur took her hand and led her into the kitchen, "What you need is a good cup of tea." he said, "And a good nights rest."

Marianne smiled at Arthur, "You are zo zweet Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her as he sat her down at the kitchen table, "Now, you sit here while I fix you some tea." he said, bustling around the kitchen, "I'm happy your safe."

Marianne giggled, "I am 'appy zat you are 'ere to protect me, my big ztrong man." she said.

Arthur rolled his eyes and grinned. Then he became serious, "Marianne, this is why I keep telling you to lock your locks, even when you're home."

"I know, but ziz time it 'ad nozing to do wiz ze lock. 'e knocked." Marianne said.

Arthur sighed and placed a mug-full of tea in front of her, "But what if it happens again, and next time the nutter just barges in and tries to rape you? And don't say that you can stall him with your self-defense, because a man that size could easily hold you down."

Marianne wrapped her hands around the mag, but didn't take a sip. Arthur sat down beside her and put his hands over hers, "I'm not cross with you. I'm really happy that your safe. I'm just thinking of your safety is all." he said, "Your very important to me Marianne, I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you."

Marianne smiled at him, "Merci. Je t'aime." she said, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.

Arthur wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too." he said.

A week later, as the two of them laid in bed after a steamy romp in bed together, Arthur with one arm around Marianne's shoulders and the other tucked behind his head, and Marianne cuddled into his side, one hand splayed over his chest. After a few minutes, Marianne noticed that Arthur was being unusually quiet.

"Arthur? Iz zomezing wrong?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbow and looking down at him.

"Hm?" Arthur said, still lost in his own thoughts. When he realized that he was being spoken to, he snapped out of it, "Oh! It's nothing Marianne, don't worry about it." he said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Marianne huffed and sat up, crossing her arms over her buxom chest, "C'est connerie. _[That's bullshit.]_ Arthur, tell me what iz wrong."

Arthur sighed, "Well, I was just thinking about something."

"Good for you. I am zo proud."

"Shut it. Anyway, I was thinking about something, but I think it's still too early in our relationship to be thinking about it." Arthur said.

Marianne raised her eyebrow, "Zinking about what?"

Arthur sighed, "It's nothing."

Marianne rolled her eyes. She reached one hand down and pinched Arthur's left nipple sharply.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Arthur yelped.

"Arthur, if it 'az to do wiz our relationship, zen whatever it iz, it concernz me az well. Tell me." Marianne said.

Arthur glared at her, rubbing his now smarting nipple, "Fine fine, geez." he said, rolling his eyes, then he flushed a little, "I was just thinking that, well . . . I have a house. It's in a nice neighborhood, nice and safe, and it's all paid off and everything, but . . . it's rather large, so I was thinking that it . . . well that it could use another person is all."

Marianne blanched; was Arthur . . asking her to move in with him? Marianne looked at Arthur in a daze for moment, which lasted long enough for Arthur to start worrying.

"L-look, you don't have to move in or anything. I was thinking that it would be nice, safe for you at least. Ah shite, I knew it was too early to be thinki- mmh?"

Arthur's little rant had been cut off by a pair of sensual lips on his. After registering that the lips belonged to Marianne, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her naked body. Marianne pulled away and hugged him close.

"I would love to move in wiz you mon cher." she said, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder.

Arthur grinned, "Perfect."

A month later, Marianne had just finished bringing the last box from her apartment over to Arthur's house. True to his word, the house was large and spacious, clearly meant for more than one person. There were two floors, the first one taken up by the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, Arthur's office, a spare room, and the library, and the second one taken up by a few bedrooms and two bathrooms (one belonging to the master bedroom and the other standing on it's own). There was also an attic, used for storage. Altogether, it was a large house, and now that Marianne thought about it, probably meant for married couples with kids. She tried to imagine herself with children, but wasn't able to picture herself as a mother. She shook away her thoughts and set the box down, glad to finally have finished moving in.

"Marianne? Is that you?" Arthur called from his office.

"Oui! I am 'ere!" Marianne called back, walking down the hall to the office and walking inside, "Did you mizz me?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself." he said, jokingly of course. He smiled at her before returning to the work on his desk.

Marianne walked around the big oak desk and wrapped her arms around Arthur's shoulders, "What are you working on?"

"Just some things for my Mother's company." Arthur said, "I always try to get all of it done so I can write my book for the rest of the day."

Marianne smiled, "What iz your book about?"

Arthur grinned, "It's a secret."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "Even from moi?"

"Even from you. Sorry, I've been like that with my writing since I was a kid." Arthur said.

Marianne kissed his cheek, "Do not worry about it." she said. She unwrapped her arms from around Arthur's shoulders and stood up, "Now, I muzt go and finish unpacking all of my boxez. Call if you need me."

For the next few months, things were fine between the two of them. They fought and squabbled during the day, and had hot, steamy sex in the evenings. Their routines consisted of going to work when they needed to, going out on their own when the other wasn't there, going out together when they had the time, or spending time together at home. It was a comfortable schedule that they fell into easily, with a few deviations from it now and then (they did need time to themselves). They even unofficially established a few unwritten rules for the house hold, such as Marianne was the only one allowed to cook because Arthur was terrible at it, and Arthur always locked the door because Marianne always forgot, among other rules.

A few weeks of living together turned into a year, and a year turned into two, until, before they knew it, Arthur Kirkland and Marianne Bonnefoy had been living together for four years, and had been dating for slightly longer. Many things had happened within that time, such as Arthur finally publishing his book, and getting it nominated for best selling book of the year (but not getting the award), and Marianne appearing once on a reality cooking show. However, as they came upon their fifth anniversary, Arthur got an idea that would change their lifestyle forever.

"I should ask her to marry me." Arthur said one night while out drinking with Matthias.

"Eh! You serious?" Matthias said, nearly dropping his drink.

Arthur nodded, "Yes! I'm deadly serious. We've been dating for nearly five years, it's high time I proposed to her." he said, getting more confident about the idea. The he deflated, "What if she says no?"

Matthias rolled his eyes and groaned, "Why the hell would she say no? She's been dating your sorry ass for five years."

Arthur fidgeted with the drink in his hands, "Well . . . She's never dropped the hint that she'd like to be married either. In fact, she said she wasn't the type to be married anyway."

Matthias scoffed, "You said the same thing about yourself before you met Marianne." he said, "Just ask her, the worst that could happen is that she could say no."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You sure know how to give encouragement."

Matthias grinned, "That's what I'm here for."

"Div."

"What'd you call me?"

"I called you a div."

" . . ."

"It means stupid, stupid."

"Oh."

"Dumbass."

So, after a few weeks of planning and preparing, Arthur asked Marianne a very important question.

"Would you like to go on a trip to Paris with me?"

"Huh?" Marianne said, in the middle of washing the dishes.

Arthur flushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go on a nice rip for our anniversary or not. And since we haven't gone to Paris together yet, I figured that it'd be nice to go."

Marianne was stunned for a moment. Then she threw her arms around Arthur, disregarding her wet hands, "Naturellement je veux aller! J'aimerais aller avec vous! _[Of course I want to go! I would love to go with you!]_"

Taking a moment to translate what she just said, Arthur wrapped his arms around Marianne's waist, "Well good, because I've already reserved a couples suit at the Hotel du Louvre for the two of us."

Marianne gasped and pulled away, "Ze Hotel du Louvre? Really? But it iz zo expenzive!"

Arthur smiled and hugged her closer, "Well, I decided to splurge a little. Just this once."

Marianne smiled and wrapped her arms around Arthur's neck, "Oh Arthur, you are so wonderful."

Two weeks later, the two of them were on an early plane from the London Stansted Airport to the Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport. Arthur fidgeted nervously in his seat as the plane took off.

"I never liked flying all that much. Always loved boats better." he explained to Marianne, who gave him a strange look.

"We could 'ave taken a ferry mon cher. We did not 'ave to take ze plane." she said, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

Arthur smiled reassuringly, "But I managed to get these tickets on a deal. No sense in not using them."

Marianne rolled her eyes, "You are too ztubborn mon cher."

Arthur smiled at her again, but when the plane lurched, he groaned, "Oh dear." he muttered under his breath, "If there's turbulence on this flight, I'm going to hurl."

"What waz zat cher?" Marianne asked.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about me." Arthur said, even though he was clutching his stomach.

Marianne paused for a moment, "Cher, would you like to zit in ze aisle zeat?"

Arthur glanced up at Marianne, who smiled kindly at him, "Yes, thank you." he said, knowing if he needed to get up to use the toilet it would be better if he was in the aisle seat. They quickly switched places and didn't speak for an hour.

When they hit an unexpected bit of turbulence, Arthur went back to gripping his stomach, "Oh shite." he said. When they hit another bout of turbulence, Arthur shot up out of his seat and bolted for the bathroom. Marianne stood up and followed him.

"Arthur?" she said, knocking on the door, "Are you alright?"

The sound of a stomach emptying itself floated through the door, "J-just a little airsick." Arthur said, "I'll be okay."

"If you are sure." Marianne said.

"Just go sit down and I'll be back in a moment." Arthur called through the door.

Marianne sighed and went back to her seat. Within a few minutes, Arthur returned to his seat as well, considerably paler than when he left. Marianne rubbed his back comfortingly and hailed a stewardess.

"Could you bring uz zome ginger ale s'il vous plaît?" Marianne asked. The girl nodded and went off to fetch the drink. Marianne kissed Arthur's cheek, "Do not worry mon cher, when we go back to London, we will take ze Chunnel inztead."

"Good, because I can barely stand this." Arthur said just as the stewardess returned with a cup of ginger ale. He thanked her and sipped it.

When their plane finally landed in Paris, they got their bags and left the airport.

"So, should we head over to the hotel first?" Arthur asked.

Marianne nodded, "Oui, we should drop off our bagz." she glanced over at Arthur, "And maybe we could rezt a little before 'eading out, to let your ztomach zettle."

"Y-yes, thank you." Arthur said, still feeling a little dizzy.

Marianne smiled and took Arthur's hand. They hailed a taxi and directed the driver to the hotel. Or rather, Marianne did, because she was the only on who could speak French fluently. Arthur trailed along behind Marianne, letting her take care of everything. To make up for it, he tried to carry most of the bags; it didn't work out so great, but at least he tried. When they finally reached their suite, Arthur sighed in relief. Now he could have a normal conversation with Marianne, in plain English.

"Ah, il est si marveilleux pour ȇtre de retour à Paris. J'avais oublié le wat un bel endroit qu'il est. _[Ah, it's so wonderful to be back in Paris. I'd forgotten what a beautiful city it is.]_" Marianne said, smiling at Arthur.

Arthur groaned, "In English please Marianne?"

"Oh zorry." Marianne said, "I zuppoze I juzt lapzed into it after 'earing it all around."

Arthur smiled, "It's alright, this is your city. You should feel at home here."

Marianne embraced him and kissed him briefly on the lips, "Zank you mon amour _[my love]_."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, "Your welcome." he said, then pulled away, "I'm just going to quickly brush my teeth."

Marianne nodded, knowing from the various times that Arthur woke up hungover from a night out with his brothers or Matthias, that Arthur always brushed his teeth after tossing up whatever was in his stomach. She could understand.

As she waited for Arthur to return from the bathroom, Marianne explored the suite. It was large, thanks to Arthur's connections and his decently selling book, but it wasn't overly lavish, thanks to Arthur's modesty. Marianne stepped into the bedroom and looked around. The king sized bed looked comfortable; Marianne smirked; oh yes, it would be wonderful to return to it in the evening. Once again, Marianne mentally check to make sure that she brought all of her 'items', so she and Arthur could enjoy the 'nightlife' of the City of Love.

"Marianne? Where are you?" Arthur called, searching the suite.

"In ze bedroom!" Marianne called back.

"Figures. Scoping out her new territory." Arthur mumbled. As much as he loved the woman, he had never met someone as sex-driven as Marianne. He wasn't necessarily **complaining**, but he did need to work in the mornings, and it was kind of difficult if you were exhausted from physical nights.

Arthur walked in the bedroom, catching sight of Marianne checking out the bed. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "What are you doing?"

Marianne blinked innocently up at him, "I am checking to make sure ze bed iz not lumpy. I know zat you cannot zleep on lumpy bedz becauze it 'urtz your back."

"_Liar, you were checking to see how sturdy it was so we could have rough, wild sex on it tonight and not worry about damage fees."_ Arthur thought, but he decided to play Marianne's game, "Alright then. So, what did you want to do first?"

Marianne thought for a moment, "Well, firzt we should freshen up a little, zen we can go out and explore."

Arthur nodded, "Why don't you go use the powder room while I change out of these clothes?"

Marianne smiled, kissed his cheek, and left the bedroom. Arthur smiled after her and began to undress, glad he packed an extra set of clothes in his carry on, so he wouldn't have to go digging through his bags for decent clothing. He dressed himself and ran his fingers through his hair, deeming the scraggly locks decent enough for public eyes. His teeth had already been brushed, so there was no need to worry about bad breath, so now all he had to do was wait for Marianne to be finished freshening up.

Half an hour later, the two of them were touring the busy streets of Paris. Marianne was bubbling with excitement, thrilled to be back in the city that raised her. Arthur was happy that Marianne was happy; it was nice to share something so important to Marianne. They toured the big tourist spots first, deciding to get them out of the way before exploring Marianne's personal past in the city. Arthur managed to convince Marianne that they would see the Eiffel tower when they went to their dinner reservation, so they skipped it.

After a long day of touring, the two of them returned to their suite.

"Well, that was fun." Arthur said, stretching, "Can't wait for what's in store tomorrow."

Marianne smiled, "I agree. Mon beau Paris iz quite filled wiz extraordinaire sites."

Arthur nodded, "So, should we watch some TV for a while before going to bed, or do you want to do something else?"

Marianne grinned to herself, "You go a'ead cher, I ave to go do zomezing in ze bedroom."

Before Arthur could ask what she was going to do, Marianne had already retreated. Deciding that whatever she was up to probably wasn't harmful, he flopped down on the couch and flicked on the TV, hoping to find something in English (or at the very least, subtitled) so he wouldn't have to (poorly) translate.

Marianne quickly set about finding that special bag she packed. It was the one with the yellow stripe, wasn't it? Yes! There it was. Marianne pulled it out and unzipped it, dumping it's contents unceremoniously onto the bed. Silk lingerie (sans the thongs, because she honestly couldn't stand them), a few cosplay outfits (notably a French maid uniform (very appropriate), a schoolgirl uniform, and a police uniform), some bondage items (for both her and Arthur to wear), a complete Dominatrix outfit (came with its own riding crop), and various toys (everything from the traditional vibrator to something Marianne couldn't put a name to, but looked fun). Oh yes, tonight, and every night they stayed here, would be filled with hot, kinky, steamy sex. Marianne quickly sorted the items; first things first, an outfit. Since it was their first night in France, they should commemorate it; French maid outfit it was then. Next came the accessories; since Arthur would be in control tonight, some things for Arthur to use on her. Since they really only used bondage when Marianne was dressed in her Dominatrix outfit, she would just skip that. Marianne grinned at her choices and quickly began to strip.

After dressing up, she stuffed the remaining clothing and items she hadn't picked out back into the bag. On a whim, she put on the collar, know that Arthur particularly liked it. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and smiled; one look at her and Arthur would be stiff as a board.

"Oh Ar~thur!" she sang, "Where are you mon cher?"

Arthur glanced up from the book he was reading (nothing on the TV worth watching), "In the living room." he called.

Marianne skipped down the hall, though lightly, so she didn't trip over her heels. Just before the entrance way to the living room, she stopped, "Arthur, 'ow energetic do you feel ziz evening?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "So-so. Why?"

Marianne stepped into Arthur view, giving him a sultry look, "Because, Maître _[Master]_, you are going to need it."

Arthur dropped his book at the sight of her. Almost instantly, he felt his pants tighten. The woman before him was beautiful enough to be a Goddess, so long as that Goddess was a deity of pleasures of the flesh (because he doubted that any other type of goddess wouldn't be standing before him in a French maid outfit). He sat there in shock as Marianne sauntered over to him, hips swinging to an unheard beat. Watching him through half lidded eyes, she crawled into his lap.

"What I wrong, Maître? 'az your tongue been ztolen by ze cat?" Marianne said, wrapping her lithe arms around Arthur's neck.

In a moment, Arthur unstuck himself and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Why don't you find out darling?" he said.

Marianne purred and surged forward and crushed their lips together, tongues not even hesitating before tangling together. One of Marianne's hands tangled in Arthur's sandy spikes of hair while both of Arthur's hands traveled down to rest on Marianne's firm butt, warming her flash through the folds of the dress. Their tongues danced, Marianne not bothering to fight for dominance with Arthur, playing the role of her Master's servant to the fullest. She disconnected their lips and pulled herself away, even though both of them were flushed and heated. She grinned at him and kneeled down in front of his slightly spread legs, delicate hands resting on his his knees.

"Maître, what would 'ave me do for you?" she asked, voice husky as she rested one pale cheek on her hand on top of his knee.

Arthur smiled and ran a hand through her silken gold curls. She leaned into his hand, eyelids fluttering at his gentle touch. His fingers traveled down her soft, rosy cheek and to her full lips. He ran his thumb over her plump bottom lips.

"I want your mouth on me, my pet." Arthur said, tangling his hand back in her hair and resting his cheek in the other, propped up by his elbow on the armrest, "Won't you do that for me, love?"

Marianne purred and rubbed her head against his hand before diving between his legs to nuzzle her face against his clothed erection. She slid her hands up his thighs and fingered his zipper for moment before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his zipper. Once Arthur's flushed erection was exposed to her, she smirked up at him through her long eyelashes and licked the head. Arthur grunted and spread his legs a little more as a reflex, hands tightening in her hair. Marianne giggled a little and took the head into her mouth.

"Hm~ That's good darling." Arthur said, burying both of his hands in her hair and arching his head back.

Marianne hummed around him and sucked more of him in, pleased with his reactions. She sucked on the hot shaft while swirling her tongue around the tip, know after all these years just how to pleasure Arthur.

"Alright then, that's enough." Arthur panted.

Marianne gave him one final lick before pulling away. She sat back and waited for Arthur's next instruction. Arthur smiled down at her and patted his thigh, a silent 'come sit here'. She crawled back up onto his lap.

Arthur tugged the hem of her dress, "What are you wearing underneath this?"

"I am not wearing undergarmentz, if zat iz what you were wondering." Marianne said, grinding herself down on his lap. His erection pressed against her taunt thigh, teasingly close to her wet flesh.

Arthur hummed in approval, "Well then darling, how about we have a quick romp right here, then move this little jaunt over to the bedroom?"

Marianne kissed his cheek and lifted herself over his erection. Swiftly, she brought herself down, embedding him into her slick womanhood.

"Hn!" Arthur grunted, hands tightening on Marianne's hips, holding her stead above him.

Marianne moaned and tossed back her head. After they both adjusted, she began a slow hip movement, lifting herself up and letting gravity pull her back down on Arthur's shaft. Arthur surged forward and licked the skin presented to him on her neck, working around the black collar around her throat. He gripped her hips firmly and began harshly yanking her back down onto his member.

"Ah!" Marianne yelped, "Oh A-Arthur!"

"That's right love, say my name, just like that." Arthur said huskily into her ear, darting his tongue out to lick the cartilage.

Marianne whimpered and began chanting Arthur's name like a mantra. Her arms locked around Arthur's neck tightly, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Arthur grunted and began thrusting harder, trying to bring them both to completion.

"Arthur, I-I-!" Marianne tried to warn.

Arthur licked up her neck to her ear, "Come for me then, ma cheré." he said huskily, biting the shell.

Marianne cried out and arched her back, her inner folds tightening impossibly around Arthur's dick. Arthur moaned and released inside of her, filling her with his creamy seed. They both collapsed back onto the chair, Marianne leaning her sweaty forehead against his shoulder. Sluggishly, he raised a hand and ran it through her slightly damp curls.

"Have I ever told you what a wonderful woman you are?" Arthur asked through his heavy breathing.

Marianne hummed pleasantly and snuggled into Arthur, "You 'ave, but I am by no meanz going to ztop you if you wish to tell me again."

Arthur laughed, "Well, anyway, let's move into the bedroom for some more 'fun'." he growled into her ear.

Marianne grinned, and lifted herself off of Arthur, shuddering as his length left her insides. She stood up and held out a hand to Arthur, "Well, Maître, shall we go?" she asked.

Arthur smirked and grabbed her hand, pushing himself up. He kissed her cheek before they quickly walked to the bedroom, Arthur shedding his shirt as he went. Needless to say, a lot more clothing was shed throughout the night.

The next few days began and ended in much the same way; they would tour the city during the day, then end the evenings with kinky sex. Finally, the day they were to eat at the Jules Verne in the Eiffel tower came around. To make sure everything was in order, Arthur called ahead of time. The staff assured him that his plans were intact and that everything would go smoothly. Arthur took his time getting dressed for the occasion, trying to make himself look extra good for the outing. Before they left the hotel, Arthur checked his pocket twice to make sure his 'gift' to Marianne was still there. They took the taxi to the grand tower and caught the private lift up to the restaurant. After a minor scare at the front desk in which their reservation was nearly missed, they sat down at the correct table and finally ordered their food.

"You know, I lived in Paris for mozt of my life, but I 'ave never eaten 'ere." Marianne said, looking around at her expensive surroundings.

Arthur chuckled, "Well then, consider this a special treat." he said.

Marianne smiled at him, "You zpoil me too much Arthur." she said as their drinks arrived.

Arthur glanced at Marianne's drink, coffee, before turning his eyes away and focussing on his own drink, tea. Marianne raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing and sipped her coffee. They ordered their meals, chatted, and ate, all the while happily nursing their respective drinks. Marianne noticed that Arthur kept glancing at hers, as though judging how much was left.

Marianne leaned back in her chair, "Zat waz deliciouz. We should come again when we can."

"We definitely should." Arthur agreed, "Why don't you finish up that coffee and then we can go do something special?"

Marianne raised an eyebrow, "Zpecial? Like what?"

Arthur grinned at her, "Not until you finish your drink."

Marianne eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing and grabbed her drink. The coffee sitting at the bottom had cooled off a little, but, if it meant that much to Arthur she would drink it. She brought the rim of the cup to her lips and quickly drank the rest of the coffee.

"Zere, **now** will you-" Marianne stopped when she saw writing on the bottom of the cup. It was upside down, so she turned it in her hands and nearly dropped it.

Written in black on the bottom of her cup were the French words, _M'épousserez vous?_ Which translated into the English words, _Will you marry me?_

Marianne felt her left hand being grasped by two warm ones. She looked over to see Arthur kneeling down beside her, eyes fixed on hers.

"Marianne Bonnefoy, m'épousserez vous?" he said, pronouncing it perfectly (he must have practiced for hours), kissing her delicate knuckle, like he did all those years ago when they first met.

Marianne, stunned, sat there for a moment before bursting out into tears. Arthur scooped her into his arms, holding her tight while she sobbed out, "Oui! Oui je vous épouserai! _[Yes! Yes I'll marry you!]_"

Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you." he whispered against her skin. He pulled away a little, reaching into one pocket and pulled out a diamond ring. Marianne sobbed harder as he slipped the band around her delicate finger. Marianne threw her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him, barely aware of the cheering crowd consisting of the other patrons of the restaurant who had watched the exchange.

"Je t'aime." Marianne said, still holding Arthur close.

He smiled, "I love you too."

They pulled back a little so they could kiss, long and sweet and passionate. They broke apart when a young server tapped Arthur on the shoulder.

"Monsieur, nous avons quelque chose spéciale pour vouset votre fiancé. _[Sir, we have something special for you and your fiancé.]_" he said, smiling brightly down at them.

Arthur took a moment to translate what he said in his head, "Oh, o-oui. Merci beaucoup." he said back, mispronouncing it horribly.

They returned to their seats and were presented a beautiful little cake by the staff of the restaurant. Again, the other customers in the restaurant cheered, throwing congratulations their way. They happily ate the cake (which was only big enough for two people anyway), paid for their lunch (leaving a large tip), and left the restaurant, hand in hand.

"Letz go back to ze 'otel." Marianne said, leaning in to whispered into his ear, "Letz zee if we can set a record for ze mozt bedzpringz broken in one night."

Arthur growled, "Quelle petite chose détournée vous êtes. _[What a devious little thing you are.]_" he managed to say.

Marianne chuckled at his attempt at French and hailed them a taxi. They made out like horny teenagers in the back of the taxi the entire way back to the hotel, despite the protests of the taxi driver. Then was the tense elevator ride up to their floor shared with a family. They rushed down the hallway as soon as the door opened. The entire time, their hands remained clasped together, never letting the other go.

The moment they locked the hotel door behind them, they were on each other like fat chicks on cake. Banishing the rather disturbing imagery from her brain, Marianne focused on exploring Arthur's mouth with her tongue. Arthur groaned and kissed back just as passionately, pressing her into the wall.

"You're beautiful." Arthur said against her lips, holding her tightly.

"You are wonderful." Marianne answered, running her hands through his hair and holding his head close to hers.

Arthur pulled away, smiling at her. Slowly, he grasped her hand and slid down onto one knee; bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed the diamond that now rested on her finger, "My Lady." he said, "I now devote my life to you and only you."

Marianne blushed; damn that man for making her feel this way. She smiled down at him and cupped his face in her hands. She gently tilted his head up and leaned over to kiss his forehead, "You 'ave my 'eart, Arthur, and I do not want it back." she said.

Arthur smiled and stood, grabbing her hand once again, leading her down the hall and to the bedroom. Once they had closed the door behind them, Arthur turned and smiled warmly at Marianne. He made her sit on the bed and knelt down in front of her. He raised her hand to his lips and began laying kisses on the back of her hand. He slid on hand up her arm, pulling her sleeve along with it and laying open mouth kisses against her newly exposed skin. He let go of her arm and kissed her on the mouth, soft and loving. He gently laid her down on the bed, still kissing her. He pulled away and smiled down at Marianne, reaching for the front of her shirt. Slowly, painstakingly, he unbuttoned each button, leaning down to kiss every inch of skin he exposed.

"I love you." Arthur said against her skin, kissing the top of her breast, just above her heart.

"I love you too." Marianne whispered back, tangling one hand in Arthur's hair.

Arthur smiled and leaned up to kiss her again. He finished unbuttoning Marianne's shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. Marianne wiggled a little to get her arms out, then brought her hands up to the front of Arthur's shirt, unbuttoning it faster than he had rid her of hers.

Arthur put his hands on hers to still them, "Slower darling, I want this to last."

Marianne nodded and undid the buttons slowly, just as Arthur had done for her. They kissed as her fingers traced over his lean muscles, their tongues brushing against the others. As soon as his shirt was completely unbuttoned, she helped him out of it, pulling down over his arms. Arthur braced himself up with one arm near her head and rested the other on her supple waist. He disconnected their lips and began kissing down her jaw and neck, traveling down to nibble on her collarbone, trailing his hand down over her hip and onto her buttcheek.

"Mmm." Marianne moaned, squirming underneath her boyfriend's -_fiancé's_- lean frame, arching her back into him.

Arthur slipped one hand underneath her back and fumbled with the hook of her bra. As soon as it clicked apart, he tugged it away, Marianne lifting her arms so Arthur could pull it off of her buxom chest. Leaving behind the dark hickey on her collarbone, he licked a trail down onto her left breast. Grinning, he licked her nipple and began worrying the nub between his teeth, squeezing her right breast in the hand not on her rear.

"Oh!" Marianne whimpered, tossing her arms around Arthur neck.

Arthur gave the hardened nipple a final lick before switching to the other, bringing his other hand up from her rear to squeeze her breast. Once both nipples were hard, Arthur left them and traveled downwards over her stomach, tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Marianne giggled a little, then moaned as Arthur's tongue traveled even lower. He nibbled on the button of her jeans before bringing his hands up to unbutton and unzip them. Slowly, kissing her thigh, he slid the stiff fabric down and off her beautiful, smooth legs.

"Cher, I 'ope zat you do not zink zat I will zimply take all of ziz lying down." Marianne said, running a hand through Arthur's scraggly hair.

"I don't." Arthur said, smiling up at her, "I just want to pamper you for a while."

Marianne smiled back, "Arthur, you 'ave taken me to Paris, propozed to me in ze Eiffel Tower, and given me everyzing I could 'ave ever azked for. You 'ave pampered me enough."

Arthur nuzzled his nose into her thigh, "Just a little longer then. Then you can have whatever you want from me."

Marianne pushed her thigh against Arthur's cheek. She smiled down at him and relaxed back, letting Arthur do as he liked to her. Arthur nuzzled her thigh one last time before tugging her panties down her hips and discarding them. He tangled a hand into her curls and leaned forward, kissing her wet folds. Marianne gasped and tensed above him. Arthur slid a finger into her and licked her clit, not minding when Marianne bucked into him and bumped his nose.

"Oh, Arthur!" Marianne moaned, squirming.

Arthur hummed happily and dipped lower, sliding his tongue into her. Marianne whined and spread her legs more, reaching down and pushing his head closer to her heated sex. Arthur slid his finger out and pulled away, licking his lips. He sat back and unzipped his pants, shoving them down. After wrestling with the bloody things for a minute, Arthur leaned over Marianne fully naked and erect. He gently settled his weight above her, trying not to hurt her, even though he had never once since meeting her harmed her in any way.

"Ready love?" Arthur asked, kissing under her ear tenderly.

"Oui, faites-moi le vôtre. _[Yes, make me yours.]_" Marianne whispered next to Arthur's ear, lifting her hips a little for a better angle.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Marianne, "I love you." he whispered.

Marianne slid her arms around Arthur's shoulders, "I love you too."

Arthur pulled his head back a little and kissed Marianne on the mouth, sweet and sensual. After a little bit of shifting, Arthur gently thrust forward, as though he was making love to a virgin. Marianne whimpered into the kiss and encircled Arthur's waist with her legs, urging Arthur to go faster. Clutching her tightly, Arthur began to slowly thrust into her, shuddering as her slick inside slid over his heated flesh.

"H~hah~." Marianne sighed as Arthur moved within her. She never quite understood how Arthur somehow managed to make her feel like an untouched virgin whenever he made sweet love to her like this.

"Is that good love?" Arthur panted into her ear, thrusts picking up speed.

"More." Marianne whimpered.

Arthur kissed below her ear and began to thrust harder and faster, trying to tip Marianne over the breaking point and into the sweet abyss of pleasure.

"Arthur, please, I ca-ah-AH!" Marianne cried as she came, her inner flesh constricting around Arthur.

"Hn!" Arthur grunted, hips thrusting in deep and spilling his seed into her.

The suite was quiet for a moment before they collapsed, lungs sucking air in greedily. Arthur rested his sweaty forehead against Marianne shoulder. His kissed her salty skin, tongue licking away the sweat on his lips.

"I love you." he murmured, "Je t'aime."

Marianne held Arthur impossibly closer and managed to mouth 'I love you too' against his skin before drifting into peaceful slumber.

Arthur sighed and gently, so he wouldn't disturb her, pulled himself from her warmth. He rolled them around for a moment before settling Marianne beside him, her head resting over his heart. Arthur smiled and kissed her forehead before settling down to sleep himself.

The next morning, Arthur woke up first, Marianne's back facing him. Arthur smiled and reached forward, sliding an arm around her waist and finding her hand under the sheets. He rubbed the slender diamond ring on her finger and grinned.

"_My fiancé."_ He thought to himself, _"Either I'm the luckiest man in the world, or she's the craziest woman in the world."_

Smiling, Arthur leaned over and laid open mouth kisses over her bare neck. Marianne hummed and stirred, slowly waking to the feeling of Arthur lavish attention to her neck.

"Hhhhhmmmmm~." she sighed.

"Good morning." Arthur said into her ear, punctuating it with a kiss.

Memories of the day before flooded Marianne's mind, "I muzt ztill be dreaming."

Arthur chuckled, "I can assure you that you aren't dreaming. Now, why don't I go make breakfast and we can have breakfast in bed."

Not fully comprehending Arthur's statement, Marianne hummed in agreement and dozed off again. Arthur smiled, hopped out of bed, got dressed, and headed for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Marianne was awoken again, but this time by the stench of something burning and the sound of cursing. Remembering what Arthur was supposed to be doing, she quickly leapt out of bed and ran to the kitchen, forgetting her nakedness.

"Arthur! What did you do!" Marianne cried as she burst into the kitchen.

Arthur stood coughing next to a smoking pan of something charred beyond recognition, "Why the hell do you always think it's my fault?"

Marianne ran forward and turned off the stove, removing the pan (wrinkling her nose at the sight of the black mass in it) from the burner, "Becauze it alwayz iz." she said.

Arthur huffed, "Oh hush. I managed to make scones that one time."

Marianne shuddered at the mention of that incident, "Cher, zoze wer not zconez. Zoze were not even edible anymore. Pleaze Arthur, for ze zake of everyonez 'ealth, do not try to cook again."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Fine then, it's not like I was trying to do something nice for my fiancé or anything."

Marianne rolled her eyes as well, "I never zaid I did not appreciate zat you try, but really, it iz time to ztop trying."

Arthur grunted and plopped down into a chair moodily. Marianne sighed and turned her attention back to making something suitable for human consumption for breakfast.

After managing to salvage what was left of the kitchen, Marianne set down two plates of food on the table. Arthur sighed and began eating, murmuring a quiet thank you.

Marianne sat down with her own plate, "Zorry about falling azleep lazt night. I zuppoze zat ze day 'ad me over excited."

Arthur sighed again, "It's alright. I kind of figured it was something like that. Yesterday was rather exciting wasn't it?" he said, grinning and looking down at her ring finger.

Marianne blushed and lifted her hand up to inspect the ring, "Oui, it was." she said with a smile.

Arthur reached over and took hold of her hand, kissing it before laying it down between them. It was a little difficult to eat that way, but they held hand the entire morning, Marianne naked as the day she was born and the scent of burnt food clinging to Arthur.

It was absolutely perfect.

Three weeks later, when they were attending Arthur's mother's annual ball, Marianne ran into Tina a few hours before the party.

"Marianne! So good to see you!" Tina said, brimming with excitement.

"And you az well dear." Marianne said, smiling, " 'ow are zingz wiz Berwald?"

Tina blushed, "We're planning to get married sometime in the winter." she said.

Marianne smiled wider, "I waz wondering when you would zet a date for ze wedding. It 'az already been a year."

Tina blushed, "Well, it would have been sooner, but some other things got in the way. You know how it is."

Marianne nodded, then leaned forward, as though to tell the young Finnish girl a secret, "Arthur and I are going to announce ziz later at dinner, but I will tell you now."

Tina got wide eyed and leaned in, "What?" she said.

Marianne smiled wide, "While we were in Paris, Arthur propozed to me, and I zaid yez."

Tina squeaked and covered her mouth to silence herself, "Oh Marianne! That's so great!"

Marianne smiled, "And 'e waz zo romantic to. 'e muzt 'ave gotten ze idea from a book zough, ozerwize 'h probably never would 'ave done it ze way 'e did."

As the two girls chatted excitedly about their respective fiancés, Arthur rounded the corner, "Marianne? What are you doing."

Marianne smiled at him, "I waz juzt telling Tina ze good newz."

"I thought we were going to wait until tonight to announce it?" Arthur said, raising an eyebrow.

Marianne pouted, "Tina iz one of my bezt friendz, I 'ad to tell 'er."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, just as long as she doesn't tell anyone."

Tina nodded, "My lips are sealed sir." she said with a bright smile.

Arthur gave her a nod and then turned to Marianne, "We should start getting ready now, if we want to look our best."

Marianne huffed, "I alwayz look my bezt."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'd agree with you, but I've seen you in the morning when you first roll out of bed."

Marianne swatted his arm and followed him to their room.

Once the dinner was fully underway that evening, Arthur tapped his glass and stood up, getting everyone's attention. People stopped their conversations and looked over, curious as to what the second youngest son of the family would say (the last time something like this had happened, Jack revealed that he was gay).

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Arthur started, trying not to sound nervous, "As you know, I have been dating the lovely Marianne Bonnefoy for five years now. A few weeks ago, for our anniversary, I took her to Paris. I am happy to announce that, while we were there, Marianne agreed to marry me."

A loud round of cheers erupted around the table; people whistled as Marianne stood up and kissed Arthur, slowly and deliberately.

From beside them, Matthias stood up, "A toast to the happy couple!" he said.

Everyone raised their glasses and shouted their congratulations. Throughout the rest of the night, people came up to Arthur and Marianne and offered their blessings and wished them the best. Arthur's brother's and sister all gave Marianne a 'welcome to the family' speech, even young Peter. Arthur's mother, however, would barely look at Marianne, furious with Arthur for not marrying one of the 'pure-bred' women that belonged to the rich families of England. Arthur and Marianne could have cared less, they were happy, they were together, and the road ahead of them, while not smooth, was sure to be an adventure.

**Author Commentary;** Holy shit.

Nearly 30,000 words.

This took forever. I hope (demand) that you enjoyed it.


End file.
